The Week Of The Honeymoon
by enunciiate
Summary: The non-judging breakfast club spends a week in Grand Cayman for their honeymoon. Will it be everything they had hoped for or will things end in divorce for the newlyweds? This is the third installment of the series. Please R&R!
1. Monday

**A/N:** Hurray! The Week Of The Honeymoon is here! I finally found the inspiration to start this third installment of the series. Although not required, I would suggest that you read A Week In The Hamptons and then The Week Of The Wedding prior to reading _this_ story if you haven't already. This first chapter is rated **M**, although the entire story has been given a **T** rating. Reviews are a wonderful form of encouragement, so please leave one!

**Monday**

* * *

The enthusiastic hotel employee stepped out of the limo and bounded purposefully towards the foursome. Blair crinkled her nose in disgust upon glancing at the stranger. She had to be wearing the most hideous floral print dress known to mankind. The brunette readjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose then and scoffed when she noticed the large smiles plastered onto both Nate and Serena's faces as they greeted Rebecca and she them. Chuck merely continued to scowl as he had been doing for most of the trip over, refusing to look any one of them in the eyes. Not only did he have to sit through Breakfast At Tiffany's twice, but he had had to listen to Nate and Serena gush about how amazing this honeymoon was going to be throughout the entire trip. Originally, the four of them were supposed to have spent their honeymoon this week in Italy, but _no_! Blair had told him that Serena needed to spend some more time catching up with her father. Apparently, the time they had spent together on the day of her wedding and the numerous phone conversations they had shared after that simply hadn't been enough.

"Thank you so much you two for agreeing to spend our honeymoon here instead," Serena reiterated as she slid into the waiting limo.

"No problem S," Blair assured her as she elbowed Chuck in the ribs to stop him from saying anything she might have to punish him for later. "I know you've been eager to spend even more time with your dad ever since the wedding."

"I really am," Serena revealed. "I mean, talking on the phone with him doesn't really count, you know? I feel like it's been forever since I last saw him."

"Apparently a little more than a week is the new forever," Chuck commented, rolling his eyes at the blond as her husband chuckled at his comment.

Blair elbowed him in the ribs once more and Chuck winced at the pressure.

"Watch it," he reminded her, resting a hand protectively on his broken arm. "I'm healing. Let's limit the spousal abuse for the next five weeks, alright Bass?"

Blair grinned and responded, "Fine and for the record, I'm never going to get tired of hearing you call me that."

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at her confession. He ran his good hand through his tousled hair before resting it once more on his cast.

"I don't blame you sweetheart," he drawled. "It's a pretty damn amazing last name if I do say so myself."

"Oh God," Serena groaned, smacking her head against the palm of her hand. "Stop it you two before I hurl."

"I second that," Nate agreed, letting out a hearty laugh as he continued to take in the beautiful scenery.

Before Chuck or Blair could retort, the limo pulled to a stop in front of their destination, Caribbean Club.

"We're here!" Serena squealed excitedly as she stepped out of the limo, her earlier feelings of disgust forgotten.

"Wow," Blair voiced as she followed closely behind the blond. "I have to admit. This place is gorgeous."

"Not to mention the fact that we have an _amazing_ view of Seven Mile Beach," Nate added, whirling around once to survey his surroundings.

"Whoopee!" Chuck shouted sarcastically as he joined them on the pavement, eliciting a tiny giggle from Rebecca in response.

"I assure you that you'll enjoy your stay here Mr. Bass," she told him as she led the group into the exquisite building.

Nate and Serena followed her eagerly, admiring the intricate details of the interior as the two brunettes chose to trail slightly behind them.

Blair grabbed a hold of her husband's good arm when they were out of earshot, jerked him towards her, and hissed into his ear, "What is wrong with you? Stop being so grumpy! Grand Cayman is a fantastic honeymoon destination in its own right."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, but you're talking to a man who has been fantasizing about having sex with his beautiful wife on a gondola in Venice amongst other places for weeks," he informed her, pouting a little to illustrate exactly how disappointed he was.

"Oh get over it Bass," Blair told him, gripping his arm just a tad bit tighter. "I mean, _I_ did. Serena needs her father right now, but she also needs us. Having our honeymoon here was the perfect solution. He's here on business for the entire week. Besides, we can vacation in Venice some other time. It'll be just the two of us and we can have sex wherever you want, alright? Now stop being a big baby."

"Fine," he grumbled, staring down at his cast in contempt. "By the way, did you _have_ to write this on my cast in big, red block letters while I was sleeping? I mean, what is this? A size three hundred font?"

Blair smiled wide and nodded, admiring her work with pride.

"What? Did I overdo it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in fake innocence.

Chuck glowered at her and answered, "Oh gee! I don't know! The man wearing this cast is property of his stunning wife, Blair Bass. I mean, was that _really_ necessary Blair?"

"Of course," she replied smoothly, sending a wink in his direction. "How else am I going to ward off all of the scantily clad women you'll be surrounded by this week?"

"Forgive me, but I thought the wedding ring I was wearing would be a dead giveaway for them to stay the hell away from me," he drawled. "And besides, do you not trust me?"

"Oh I trust you," Blair assured him, giving him a firm nod. "It's _them_ I don't trust."

"You're seriously taking the term possessive to a whole new level Mrs. Bass," he enlightened her, turning his head to the side to kiss her on the temple.

"Ha! This coming from the guy who gets jealous whenever I so much as look in another guy's direction?" she inquired as she pulled away from him, evidently amused by their current conversation.

"Please," Chuck scoffed. "I don't get jealous _that_ easily. You're over exaggerating again."

Blair stopped in her tracks then as did Chuck, while Rebecca continued to give Nate and Serena a tour of the grand hotel.

"Oh!" she exclaimed dramatically in response, her hands on her hips. "I suppose it wouldn't bother you then if I simply walked over to that blond surfer over there in the blue t-shirt right now and engaged him in some friendly conversation."

"Not at all," he assured her, although the tiny flicker of jealousy in his eyes gave him away.

She shrugged, readjusted her dress, and took about three steps in the desired direction before Chuck pulled her back, whirling her around to face him again.

"You take _one_ more step darling," he threatened her. "And I'll show you how possessive _I_ can be."

"I'm intrigued," Blair told him, smirking as she ran an index finger up and down the length of his jaw. "How about you show me just how possessive of me you are by taking me on the balcony of our villa? I hear the view is _orgasmic_."

Chuck groaned at her words, his pants suddenly feeling a size too small. He closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to regain control of the situation.

"Down boy," Blair teased, patting his crotch affectionately before skipping off to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Bitch," Chuck muttered under his breath before he headed off after her, hiding his bulge as best he could.

* * *

"And here is your villa," Rebecca finished, gesturing towards the luxurious establishment. "I'll let you explore it on your own, but if you happen to have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Also let me know if you need anything at all during your stay here at Caribbean Club. I am completely at your disposal, especially yours Mrs. Bass."

With that, she spun around and swiftly left the premises, leaving four key cards on the nearby side table.

"Why is she especially at Blair's disposal?" Nate asked, confusion etched in the crevices of his face.

Serena and Blair shrugged as Chuck opened the nearby curtains and answered, "Because I told her that if Blair was the least bit unhappy during our stay here, I would have her head – literally."

"How romantic," Serena commented sarcastically as she took in the view.

"It is," Blair snapped at her best friend, Chuck's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I for one can't wait to hit that beach!" Nate exclaimed, pointing towards the enormous stretch of sand before them. "It looks fantastic and the water looks just about right for an afternoon swim as well!"

"I can't wait either Nate, but I'm a little bit pooped from the ride over here," his wife confessed, glancing at him apologetically.

"Oh come on S!" Blair urged. "Nate can swim. We won't even do anything. We'll just work on our tans. It'll be relaxing."

"Fine," Serena conceded after a moment of consideration. "I'll go put on my bikini."

"Me too," Nate echoed as the rest of the non-judging breakfast club burst out laughing at the very idea.

"I can't wait to see it Nathaniel," Chuck chocked out in between bouts of laughter.

"Very funny guys," Nate retorted. "You know what I mean."

"Of course," Blair agreed before she was subsequently assaulted by another fit of giggles.

The moment Nate and Serena had closed the door to their room, Chuck and Blair ventured into theirs.

"How about we test out the bed Mrs. Bass?" Chuck suggested as he flopped back onto the silk sheets.

"How about we do that later?" she offered as she strode into the bathroom to change into her bikini. "I feel like working on my tan right now."

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck asked incredulously, instantly springing up from the bed and marching in after her. "Don't toy with me Blair. You can't just..."

He trailed off, his sentence unfinished, the vision of a naked goddess standing before him clouding his mind.

"Like what you see Mr. Bass?" she purred, slipping on her barely-there bikini.

He nodded numbly and whispered, "You have _no_ idea Mrs. Bass."

She slipped on a matching pair of flip flops to complete her outfit and responded haughtily, "Well, you'll just have to wait because I'm really not in the mood right now."

Blair almost had her hand on the doorknob when she felt herself being yanked back, her back suddenly finding itself up against the glass door of the shower stall.

"Bullshit," Chuck challenged her, her lust-filled eyes mirroring his own. "You just take some sick pleasure out of torturing me. You want this as much as I do Blair."

The brunette smirked at him and stared him intently in the eyes, unwilling to break contact even as she trailed a hand down his clothed body to cup him through his pants.

"I beg to differ," she whispered against his lips, the words a form of sweet torture on her cherry lips.

She sealed her statement with a kiss, careful not to disturb his broken arm, and he relished in the feel of her soft lips against his own. Blair stifled a moan as he started to nibble on her exposed neck moments later before a cursed knock made its mark on their bathroom door.

"Hey! Are you two coming or not?" Serena shouted as she continued to pound on the door. "Nate and I are good to go."

"What?" Blair asked, slightly disoriented by the feel of Chuck's hot tongue running rampant against her cool skin.

"I asked if you two were coming or not," Serena repeated, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor of the villa.

"Huh?" Blair mumbled, completely out of it now as her bikini hit the marble floor.

"You two go ahead! We'll catch up with you later!" Chuck yelled out in frustration.

"Alright then," Serena answered uncertainly, spinning around to face her husband.

"You don't think they're...?" Nate wondered, trailing off for the added effect.

"I'd bet my left eye on it," Serena sighed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the villa.

* * *

"_Oh fuck!_" Chuck seethed as Blair continued to run her tongue along his hardening length in unpredictable patterns.

"Relax baby," Blair purred before taking the tip of his cock in her mouth.

She closed her right hand around his shaft and started to pump him as her left hand attended to his balls, both hands working in perfect coordination with her swirling tongue. Chuck was forced to close his eyes then, the sensations of what she was doing to him possessing his mind.

"Easy for you to say," he managed to choke out as she began to take him fully into her warm and waiting mouth.

He threaded a hand affectionately through her silky, brown hair, guiding her up and down his throbbing member.

"Hmmm," she hummed in satisfaction when he hit the back of her throat. "Hmmm."

The feel of her throat vibrating against his taut skin sent him over the edge and he cried out in ecstasy as he spilled himself into the depths of her mouth.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Mr. Bass," Blair teased him as she swallowed it all, sucking him clean.

"That was fucking _amazing_ Blair," he commented as he released the insanely tight grip he had on the silk sheets of the bed.

"Just returning the favor," she responded, reminding him of their heated encounter in the bathroom mere minutes ago.

Chuck used his good hand to help himself up from the bed only to have Blair glace at him suggestively, take his hand, and lead him towards the balcony.

"You _cannot_ be serious," Chuck groaned in disbelief, his cock hardening once more at her unspoken suggestion.

"Oh I _am_ darling," Blair assured him. "You promised you'd show me just how possessive of me you are by taking me on the balcony of our villa, remember?"

The lust in his eyes told her that he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He pulled her flush up against him and meshed her lips with his own, leaving her skin burning from his touch. He flipped her over and Blair automatically grabbed onto the railing in front of her for support, careful to look around to make sure that no one was watching their little escapade.

"Are we finished with the foreplay Mrs. Bass?" he hissed into her ear as he massaged a pert nipple in his right hand.

"Oh God," Blair gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Yes. Just give it to me Chuck. Please."

"Begging princess," Chuck started, his infamous smirk making an expected appearance across his chiseled features. "Begging will get you everywhere."

He rubbed his impressive erection over her already dripping core before rubbing the tip along her sweet folds, leaving no crevice untouched. Blair let out a satisfied moan as Chuck began to invade her opening.

"Chuck," she groaned in desperation. "_Please._"

He started to thrust himself inside of her then, her slick wetness in contact with every inch of his aching skin.

"Shit Blair," Chuck grunted as he continued to violate her. "You're so fucking tight."

"Hmmm," Blair murmured in agreement, pushing on the railing to meet his every thrust.

"Almost there baby," he whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm down and around her waist to access her swollen nub.

He rubbed it in tantalizing circles as he continued to take her from behind, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He felt her walls clamp down around him moments later and unexpectedly flipped her around so that she was now facing him. He supported her waist with his good arm and she wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. He took a few steps back from the railing for safety reasons of course.

"Chuck! _Chuck!_" Blair shouted moments later as they came together, _his_ cries muffled in the nape of her neck.

He pressed his forehead to hers as both of them tried to regain their steady breathing, carrying her back into the bedroom with slight difficulty, though he would never admit it of course.

"Wow Mr. Bass," Blair commented as he set her back down on the ground. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were."

"I aim to please," he drawled as he watched her slip on her bikini.

"Is your arm alright?" she asked in concern as she rummaged through their luggage for his swimming trunks, helping him slip them on.

"My shoulder is a little sore, but it's a price I'm willing to pay," he assured her, winking in her direction.

Blair rolled her eyes and announced, taking his hand in hers, "Come on. Serena and Nate are waiting for us."

* * *

"Nate! Stop splashing me!" Serena squealed as she put her hands in front of her face in a poor attempt to shield herself from the warm water.

"Alright," Nate conceded, a contagious laugh escaping from his soft lips.

He picked her up then and spun her around in the water. Serena giggled in response, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Now," Nate started. "Aren't you glad you came in the water instead of working on your tan?"

Serena nodded vigorously and continued to laugh in between showering her husband with kisses. Suddenly, his face grew serious. He was staring at her intently now and Serena found her giggles subsiding at an alarming rate.

"What's wrong?" she asked him in concern, stroking his cheek.

"Nothing," he answered, smiling at her. "I'm just wondering what I did to deserve you is all."

Serena smiled at his words, kissed him hard on the lips, and answered, "Probably the same thing _I_ did to deserve _you_."

"Nate! Serena!" Blair shouted as she approached them, interrupting their special moment. "_There_ you are!"

"Where's Chuck?" Nate asked, noticing that his best friend wasn't by her side.

"He's sitting on the beach moping around," Blair revealed, pointing towards her husband, who was seated a few meters away. "I told him he could wade into the water up to his waist, but he's still too afraid he'll get his cast wet."

"Can't you put a plastic bag over it or something?" Serena suggested, feeling a tad bit sorry for her step-brother.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to. We _do_ do that when he showers though," she revealed.

"He's a big boy. He'll be fine," Nate assured the girls. "Besides, he looks like he's enjoying the sun. How about we throw the old beach ball around for a bit?"

"I'm in," Blair said as Nate swam back to the beach to retrieve said item.

"Hey Blair," Serena spoke up the moment Nate had left. "My dad wants to have dinner with all of us tomorrow night. Is that ok with you and Chuck? Nate and I can go alone if you'd like."

"Nonsense," Blair announced immediately, waving off her concerns. "We'll be there."

"Thanks B," Serena said gratefully as someone bumped into her from behind.

"_Hey!_" Blair chided the perpetrator, who had just bumped into her best friend. "Watch where you're going!"

The man in question spun around at the sound of her voice to apologize only to smirk instead when he recognized who they were.

"Blair? Serena? Fancy bumping into _you_ here," he drawled.


	2. Tuesday

**A/N:** Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the first chapter. Who is Gillian really? And what pray tell is Carter up to? Rest assured that the dinner will be covered as a flashback in the next chapter. Please continue to review! They are a wonderful form of encouragement! I should also mention that this story is dedicated to **M**.

**Tuesday**

* * *

"Do you think I was too harsh last night when I made him sleep on the couch B?" Serena asked, brushing her teeth. "Maybe I should apologize."

Blair shook her head to denounce the very idea, rinsing her mouth before she answered the blond.

"Absolutely not S," she countered. "He was throwing a ridiculous fit for no reason at all. You invited Carter to join us for dinner tonight for crying out loud. It's not like you slept with him or something. He had no right to go off on you like some crazed mad man."

"You know what?" Serena announced as she put her toothbrush back in its rightful place. "You're absolutely right. I didn't do anything wrong. Why should _I_ be the one to apologize?"

"My point exactly," Blair reiterated as she slipped on her dress. "Nate needs to apologize for his behaviour and even when he does, make him _work_ for your forgiveness S. A little grovelling never hurt anyone, especially not the person on the receiving end of that apology."

Serena followed behind the brunette, nodding her head in agreement as she took a seat on the edge of bed.

"Are you and Chuck alright by the way? I heard you two arguing this morning," Serena revealed in concern.

"Well, it was definitely hard to miss with him slamming the door on his way out this morning and whatnot," she commented, tucking a loose, chocolate curl behind her ear.

Serena gave her an apologetic glance in response, but the brunette immediately waved off her concern.

"Chuck and I would have had that argument eventually anyway. We were a bit _distracted_ last night, so we had it this morning if you know what I mean. I have no idea why he always has to think that Carter is up to no good," Blair informed the blond as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"And you don't think so?" Serena clarified, shaking the images of her best friend and her step-brother partaking in their _strenuous_ activities from her mind as she walked alongside the brunette.

"Surprisingly no," Blair enlightened her as they joined the breakfast buffet line. "At least not this time. I'm always suspicious of people. You know that S, but I honestly think that Carter being here in Grand Cayman is just a coincidence. Besides, I checked with Rebecca last night and she confirmed this morning that Carter is indeed here on vacation with his girlfriend. Her name is Gillian. They met in Australia."

"And yet," Serena reminded her as she took a croissant from the tray in front of her. "Chuck and Nate still think that Carter is here to break me and Nate up so that he can have me for himself."

"Men," Blair muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she took a seat across from her best friend at the table.

"Tell me about," Serena echoed as she started to spread strawberry jam on her toast.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass," Chuck interrupted their conversation, taking the seat next to his wife.

Blair ignored him, flipping her hair over her shoulders, while Nate took the seat next to Serena without so much as sparing a glance in her direction. Chuck let out a dejected sigh at her cold response to his greeting and started to poke miserably at his food. A few moments later, he nudged Blair in the arm with his elbow in a silent attempt to get her to talk to him again.

"What do you want Bass?" Blair spat, slamming her fork down onto her plate in annoyance.

"To talk," he answered truthfully, taking her hand in his own and breathing a sigh of relief when she did not pull away.

Blair eyed him for moment before allowing him to guide her towards one of the now deserted breakfast buffet tables.

"What do you want Bass?" she repeated the moment they had reached their destination.

"I've been pacing back and forth by the pool side for the past twenty minutes thinking about our stupid argument," he admitted, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Were you now?" she responded, snatching her hand away from his grasp.

"I understand why you think Carter has changed Blair," Chuck told her without missing a beat. "He helped Serena find her father after all, but you also have to understand where my suspicions are coming from Blair."

"I _do_," Blair assured him, resting a hand lightly on his arm. "People change though Chuck. I had my suspicions as well, but like I told you this morning already, Rebecca was able to confirm that what Carter was saying was true. He really _is_ here with his girlfriend Chuck."

"Gillian could be his cover for all we know," he pointed out, his eyes swimming in skepticism.

Blair kissed him unexpectedly then and Chuck remained unresponsive at first due to the shock before wrapping his arms securely around her waist to bring her even closer to him.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly when they both finally parted for air.

"All I know is that I'm not about to ruin our honeymoon over a _ridiculous _discussion about whether Carter has actually changed for the better or not," Blair informed him.

Chuck grinned at her words and agreed, "Me either. Shall we get back to breakfast then Mrs. Bass?"

"We shall," she answered, giving him a genuine smile. "We need to get Nate and Serena to make up as well alright? And we _will_ give Carter the benefit of the doubt for now."

"Blair," Chuck protested, letting her lead him back towards their table.

"Alright fine," Blair conceded. "We can investigate him and Gillian on the side, but we have to do it secretly. Serena really trusts Carter after what he did for her and I really don't want to upset her by being suspicious and everything, ok?"

"Deal," Chuck finalized, smirking at his minor victory over his wife.

* * *

Blair forked some scrambled eggs into her mouth as she shared a look with her husband, reminding him of his promise to help her get Nate and Serena to make up with each other. Chuck shook his head to silently inform her that now really wasn't the right time, but Blair wasn't about to take no for an answer. She proceeded to kick him hard in the shin to which the brunette had to bite down just as hard on his lower lip to prevent a strangled cry from escaping from his mouth. He slowly put down his fork, ran a hand through his tousled hair, and did as he was told. Another kick in the shin was definitely unwanted on his part.

"Isn't this breakfast buffet great?" he asked lamely before picking up his fork once more.

"It really is," Blair answered cheerfully, looking at both Nate and Serena for theirs.

The blonds remained silent, although both gave their respective best friends a quizzical look. Were they not just in a fight only a few moments ago? Blair turned to glare at her husband, silently asking him to try again, but he merely shrugged and started on his next piece of bacon. Blair forced a smile and returned her attention towards the blonds. She would have to do this herself.

"Chuck and I were thinking we should play some beach volleyball after breakfast," Blair informed them.

"With his broken arm?" Nate inquired, finally breaking the silence.

"I'd still school you Archibald," Chuck retorted only to be hushed by Blair with a single look.

"He'll watch us play," Blair persisted, turning to face her best friend. "Are you up for it S?"

The blond shrugged and answered, "Sure. Whatever. As long as I'm not on a team with Mr. Rage Issues over there."

She then turned to Blair and whispered, "What the hell is going on B? I thought you said I should wait for him to apologize before talking to him again and why are you and _Chuck_ talking again? I though you two were in a fight as well!"

Before Blair could answer her continual questions, Nate made his sentiments known over the new nickname his wife had just given him.

"Mr. _Rage_ Issues?" Nate repeated in disbelief, slightly hurt that she had labeled him as such. "Oh yeah. That's _real_ mature Serena. I wasn't the one who was shamelessly flirting with Carter Baizen yesterday."

"For the last time, I was only _talking_ to him! There's a difference between talking and flirting not that you would know," Serena shot back, crossing her arms over her chest in rebellion.

"It's true," Blair said, backing her best friend up.

"Which is?" Nate asked in confusion.

"The former and most likely the latter as well," she replied, causing Nate to glare at her and a chuckle to escaped from her husband's lips. "But I was there Nate. It really was just a friendly chat."

"That ended up with her asking him to join us and her father for dinner tonight?" Nate questioned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sure it was just a friendly chat about absolutely nothing at all."

"_Stop it_," Serena hissed from across the table. "You are being so immature. I know you and Carter have had your differences in the past, but there's more to him than you think, ok? After all, he helped me find my father."

"Yeah Nate," Blair added, striving to restore some peace between the two. "Serena and Carter are just friends. She just figured the dinner might go a little smoother with him there since Carter and her father totally clicked the first time they met."

"Gee thanks Blair," Nate commented sarcastically. "Knowing that makes me feel _so_ much better about myself."

"Will all of you _shut up_?" Chuck suddenly muttered in frustration.

Blair raised an eyebrow in his direction upon hearing his words, challenging him.

"By all of you, I meant Nate and Serena of course," he explained himself immediately, covering up for his outburst before addressing his step-sister.

"Look sis," he started. "Nate is a little jealous, alright?"

"I am not!" Nate refuted the accusation.

Everyone at the table remained silent and stared at him until he admitted, "Alright! Fine! Maybe a _little_ teensy weensy bit."

"As I was saying," Chuck continued. "He's a little jealous and I can understand why because jealousy happens to the best of us."

Blair coughed then, smirking at her husband and he returned her smirk with one of his own.

"You also need to understand sister dear why Nate and I find it difficult to believe that Carter has changed. I mean, Nate isn't _just_ jealous, he's also concerned for you," Chuck stated.

"Thank you Chuck," Nate said graciously.

"At the same time," Blair added, addressing the blond boy. "_You_ need to learn the difference between talking and flirting. Also, as her husband, you need to respect that Carter and Serena are close friends, especially after he found her father. Even in marriage, you have your friends and she has hers."

"Is that why you demanded that I fire Rachel and never talk to her again _sweetheart_?" Chuck drawled. "You know Rachel. The new secretary I hired three weeks ago? We were having a friendly business-related lunch before you stormed in in a jealous rage."

"Like you didn't forbid me from talking to Michael outside of class when you caught us doing _exactly_ that?" Blair scoffed. "He was my TA Chuck. He was giving me some extra help on my paper!"

"I'll bet he was," Chuck mumbled.

"Why do you two argue all the time?" Serena wondered out loud, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Tell me about it," Nate concurred.

"Because the make-up sex is great?" Chuck answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Blair kicked him in the shin again then and Chuck grunted in pain as he grabbed his throbbing leg.

"Whoops!" Blair sang cheerfully, taking a sip of her fresh orange juice.

Chuck sent her a death glare as Nate spoke up.

"Look Serena. Blair is right. I'm sorry I overreacted last night," he apologized, taking her hand in his. "Let's hope us making up gets _them_ to stop fighting."

"I agree and I'm sorry too Nate," Serena said genuinely. "I should have asked you before I invited Carter to the dinner, but really Nate. He _has_ changed."

"I trust your judgment Serena," Nate assured her. "Just promise me you'll be cautious around him anyway. Please?"

"Deal," Serena finalized, happy that they had achieved compromise at long last.

* * *

"We can't possibly play beach volleyball with three people," Serena noted, spinning the volleyball on her index finger.

"Two people," Blair corrected her. "Because let's be honest. Nate doesn't count."

"Very funny Blair," Nate shot back bitterly as he started to set up the net.

"Maybe instead of whining, you girls could just find some random people on the beach to play with you?" Chuck suggested, shooting up from his beach blanket momentarily before settling back down again.

"Fine," Blair huffed, spinning around to survey her options only to bump into someone that she was sure Chuck and Nate would not be pleased to see.

Carter reached out to steady her and exclaimed, "You and Serena _really_ need to stop bumping into me Blair."

"And _you_ need to take your hands off of my wife," Chuck hissed from beside him.

Blair glanced swiftly at the beach blanket he had been perched upon mere seconds ago and then back at her husband. How did he get over here so quickly?

"Relax Bass," Carter told him, waving at a distant but approaching figure.

Nate and Serena had made their way over to the group as well now and everyone was waiting patiently for the mystery person to reveal himself or herself.

"This is my girlfriend, Gillian," Carter announced the moment she had joined the group, wrapping an arm protectively around the woman's delicate waist.

"Gillian," Serena greeted her with a hug. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"You must be Serena," Gillian said in response.

She shook hands with both Nate and Chuck after to be polite, but when she turned to say hello to Blair, she stiffened slightly. At the same time, Blair felt an odd feeling of familiarity in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Gillian, but have we met before?" Blair inquired, reaching out a hand sceptically to shake hers. "You look awfully familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on when and where."

Gillian let out a giggle, but Blair could tell it was forced.

"I don't think so..." she trailed off as Blair had yet to introduce herself.

"Blair," the brunette informed her.

"Right Blair. I don't think we've met before. I never forget a face," the blond revealed.

"Neither do I," Blair shot back, holding her gaze steadily.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Serena decided to intervene.

"Now that we've all been introduced, would you two like to join us for some beach volleyball?" Serena offered, looking nervously around the group.

"Yeah, join us," Nate echoed, giving his approval.

"Why not?" Carter answered, smiling wide. "We were just planning to stay on the beach until I had to leave for the dinner anyway."

"You should come Gillian," Blair interrupted, still eyeing her uncertainly. "To dinner I mean. The more the merrier, right S?"

"Uh yeah," Serena stuttered, confused as to why Blair wanted to invite Gillian to the dinner. "The more the merrier!"

"Oh I don't know," the blond murmured doubtfully.

Carter tightened his grip on her waist then and no one seemed to notice but Blair.

"I'd love to come," Gillian informed them immediately.

"Great!" Nate exclaimed. "Now let's get this game started, shall we? Who's on which side?"

"Gillian and me against the three of you?" Carter suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way over to their side of the net except for Blair who stayed behind for a bit to talk to Chuck.

"You were right," Blair admitted grudgingly as it pained her to do so.

"I was?" Chuck questioned, looking at her quizzically. "About what?"

"Carter," Blair answered. "He's up to something. I know that girl from somewhere. She looks awfully familiar and did you see how Carter tightened his hold on her waist when she almost declined our dinner invitation and then all of sudden she'd _love_ to come? Something is _definitely_ up."

"Well, I hate to say this, but I told you so," Chuck drawled, although he really hadn't noticed the interactions between Carter and his girlfriend. "Who am I kidding? I love saying that. I told you so. I told you so. I told you so."

Chuck yelped out in pain when she grabbed a hold of his ear in annoyance and dragged him towards his beach blanket.

"Just figure out the real reason why Carter is here Bass," Blair hissed. "I'll reward you later. In the meantime, I'm going to try to remember when and where I met Gillian."

"Reward me later how?" Chuck pressed, smirking at her suggestively.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she answered smoothly, giving him a wink and a quick kiss on the lips before jogging back towards the group so that they could start their volleyball game.

Serena looked at her curiously, wanting to know what she and Chuck had been discussing just now, but the brunette shook her head to inform Serena that she wouldn't be telling her a thing. The blond shrugged and then served the ball, watching Carter volley the ball over to their side of the net moments later with ease.

"I got it!" Nate shouted this time, performing a powerful spike.

Gillian and Carter both dove for the ball, but were too late and could only watch as the ball rolled to a perfect stop about a half a meter away from where they were lay.

"Yes!" Serena shouted excitedly, running over to embrace her husband. "I didn't know you were good at volleyball."

Nate smiled and returned her embrace before the two of them got back into their positions. It was Blair's turn to serve.

"This one's for you Gillian," she shouted, serving the ball over the net.

The blond bumped the ball to Carter, who volleyed it high into the air.

"This one's for _you_ Blair," Gillian yelled back, spiking the ball hard over the net.

The brunette received the ball with ease and before long Carter and Gillian were a good few points behind them. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Blair noticed a blob of white next to her husband. She turned her head fully to get a better look only to discover that the blob of white was some skinny bitch in a barely-there white bikini, who was all over her husband at the moment. Blair watched him lift and subsequently show off his cast to the brunette. Just as she was about to march over there and make sure they both knew who he belonged to, she hit the floor with a thud as the volleyball Gillian had just served collided forcefully with her head. She tried to blink back the dizziness and the pain that was currently coursing through her head and tried to sit up only to fall back down again.

"Oh God!" Serena shouted in concern, helping her best friend into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"You totally did that on purpose!" Blair screeched, pointing an accusing finger in Gillian's direction.

"What? _Oh no!_" she defended herself. "I _swear_ it was an accident."

The tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, however, told Blair otherwise, but she let it slide as someone led her over to the sidelines.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked from beside her.

Blair noticed that the brunette that was all over him earlier was gone, but that did nothing to appease her.

"Of course not and it's all your fault!" Blair accused him.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously, offering her an ice pack. "How is this my fault? _Gillian_ was the one who hit you in the head with the volleyball."

"Yeah, but _you_ were the one who distracted me from the game," she spat. "If you hadn't been flirting with that _slut_, my head injury could have been prevented."

"Seems like you and Nathaniel _both_ have the same problem with differentiating between talking and flirting Bass," Chuck mentioned casually as Blair took the ice pack from his hand and threw it carelessly over to the side.

"Alright fine," he admitted when she continued to fume silently. "Maybe I was flirting with her just a little, but it's in my nature. You know I love you. I showed her what you wrote on my cast, didn't I?"

Blair grinned then when she realized _why_ Chuck had shown the little brunette bitch his cast in the first place.

"Fine," she said in the end. "You're forgiven, but I'm still holding you partially responsible for my head injury."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Waldorf," he mused, kissing her lightly on the temple as they lay on their matching beach towels together to watch the end of the game.


	3. Wednesday

**A/N:** Again, your reviews have been astounding. Thank you! Leave me a review for this chapter, yes?

**Wednesday**

* * *

_William walked nervously into Rum Point Restaurant, smoothing down his shirt as he went. He glanced around the restaurant in search of his daughter and this did not go unnoticed by the maître d'._

_The maître d' gave him a welcoming smile and asked, "Are you looking for someone sir?"_

_William turned towards the voice in bewilderment, the voice of the gentleman having caught him off guard and all._

"_Yes," he answered, slightly flustered. "I made reservations for seven tonight under William van der Woodsen. I was just looking around to see if my daughter had arrived yet. I'm quite eager and well, nervous to see her as you can see."_

_The maître d' nodded and smiled in fake interest as he guided him towards the designated table. Serena was the only one who was seated at the table at the moment and William inwardly scolded himself for having arrived so early, although in reality, he was already late. He was secretly hoping that everyone would have been seated by the time he had arrived, which would certainly serve to make things much less awkward between him and his daughter. They had spoken on the phone numerous times since the event to be sure, but the last time he had spoken to her in person had indeed been at her wedding._

"_Dad," Serena greeted him awkwardly, getting up from her seat to give him an even more awkward hug._

_The term of endearment still felt quite foreign against her plump lips._

"_Serena," he greeted her back, his mouth instantly curving up into a smile upon hearing the word dad escape from those very lips. "How are you? Where's everyone else?"_

"_They should be here soon," Serena assured him, offering him a smile of her own. "We all got a little carried away with our volleyball game you see. They're taking down the net now and bringing things back to our villas. I came here instead just in case you were waiting, but they should be here soon."_

"_I see," William murmured, making a conscious effort to keep a conversation going between him and his daughter. "Who came out on top?"_

"_Blair did," Chuck interrupted then, smirking as he took a seat at the table._

"_You are such a pig," Serena retorted automatically, the images of her best friend riding her step-brother behind a group of palm trees still etched in her mind._

"_I do what I can," Chuck answered, reaching his hand out to greet her father. "Mr. van der Woodsen."_

"_Chuck, please. Call me William," he responded, reaching across the table to shake his hand briefly before sitting down again._

_Serena breathed a sigh of relief then when she noticed that the others were starting to seat themselves at the table as well. Handling her father and Chuck all on her own would have been, needless to say, too much for her to handle. Hugs and handshakes were made all around and menus were brought out the moment everyone was seated. Nate repeated their orders to their waitress just as William spoke up once more._

"_So," he started. "How's the honeymoon going for you newlyweds?"_

"_Great," Serena answered immediately, ecstatic that her father was taking such an interest in her life. "Grand Cayman is so beautiful."_

"_Well," he replied. "I certainly couldn't be happier that the four of you decided to spend your honeymoon here."_

"_Of course," Chuck assured him, sarcasm dripping from his every word, although luckily, his sarcastic tone seemed to go unnoticed by William himself. "I mean, who wouldn't want to spend their honeymoon in Grand Cayman instead of Venice?"_

_William crinkled his nose in confusion at the pained expression on Chuck's face mere seconds later, completely ignorant to the fact that Blair had just dug her nails into her husband's good arm in order to warn him not to ruin this dinner for Serena and her father._

"_Exactly!" Blair echoed cheerfully. "When Serena suggested Grand Cayman instead, I was absolutely thrilled. This place is gorgeous."_

"_I think so too," Nate inputted awkwardly, glancing at Chuck for help because he really didn't know what to say to his father-in-law._

_Although William had evidently already approved of their marriage, Nate still wanted to show him that he was truly worthy of his daughter._

"_So, William," Carter spoke up then, resting his arm casually on the back of Gillian's chair. "I've been thinking of investing in the stock market lately."_

"_Oh have you now?" William clarified as he took a sip of his wine. "Which companies do you have in mind?"_

"_I might invest as well," Nate interrupted lamely as he took a small bite of his shrimp._

"_You as well Nate?" William wondered, an amused look upon his face. "Well, I must admit that I do enjoy dabbling in the stock market myself from time to time."_

"_I know," Carter assured him, leaning forward for emphasis. "Serena mentioned it to me once actually. Apparently, you really know the ins and outs of the stock market. I would be really grateful if an expert like yourself could give me some helpful tips and such, you know?"_

"_I'd be glad to," William answered. "I'm busy tomorrow, but I might have some time on Friday. Maybe we could have a quick lunch or something."_

"_That would be wonderful," Carter told him, glancing over at Nate to give him a victorious smirk._

_Only Chuck and Nate seemed to notice this, however._

"_You should come as well Nate if you're interested," William insisted, not wanting his son-in-law to feel like the odd ball out._

_Nate glanced over at Chuck uncertainly then in hopes of receiving an encouraging nod from his best friend in response, which he undoubtedly did._

"_Of course," Nate informed him. "I'll definitely be there."_

"_Great!" William sounded off as he dipped his lobster into the melted butter and then proceeded to savor it in his mouth._

"_Hey Gillian," Blair addressed the blond suddenly, putting a subsequent stop to her role as one of the observers of the dinner table. "What did you say you do for a living again?"_

"_I didn't," Gillian answered in confusion. "I'm a..."_

"_...teacher," Carter finished for her as the blond nodded vigorously in response._

"_That's right," she stuttered slightly. "I'm a teacher. You know me! I just love to...teach."_

"_What grade?" Blair asked without missing a beat, narrowing her eyes in hopes of instilling a pinch of fear into the dainty blond._

"_Excuse me?" Gillian questioned, although she had heard the brunette loud and clear._

"_You heard me," Blair told her calmly. "What grade do you teach?"_

"_Fourth grade," Carter answered just as Gillian said the third._

"_She teaches both," Carter explained immediately afterward in an attempt to cover up for their blunder._

"_Right," Blair murmured before speaking up once more. "What school?"_

"_What is this?" Gillian wondered in annoyance, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Twenty questions?"_

"_Perhaps," Blair informed her, smirking at the blond. "But I'm just on my third."_

_William continued to wear a confused expression upon his face as did Serena throughout the entire interrogation. Nate, however, smiled gratefully at the brunette as Chuck had filled him in on how Blair was secretly on their side and Chuck had taken the liberty to merely sit back and enjoy the show, shooting a death glare once in a while in Carter's direction when he deemed it to be necessary. How he hated that man if you could even classify him as such._

"_So, dad," Serena started, officially putting an end to the current conversation of the table. "I was thinking that maybe when you had the time, you, Eric, and I could spend some time together, you know? Just the three of us?"_

"_Sounds great Serena as long as your mother doesn't mind," William told her. "I mean, she didn't look too happy when I walked you down that aisle on your wedding day."_

"_What? No!" Serena insisted, waving off her father's concern. "She wasn't thrilled per se, but she wasn't upset about it either I'm sure. Besides, I think Eric and I are old enough to make our own decisions."_

"_That's absolutely right," Carter commented. "You should have seen how determined she was to find you William. She came to me for help years ago. I'm only glad that I didn't disappoint."_

"_And I'm just glad that I was able to convince you to walk Serena down that aisle on her special day. That's been her dream ever since she was a little girl," Nate added, staring his father-in-law in the eyes with utmost confidence when delivering his words._

"_I thought you hated me when you were a little girl," William reminded his daughter, pressing his lips tightly together moments later upon realizing what he had just said._

"_Every girl dreams of having her father walk her down the aisle on her wedding day," Blair announced as Serena nodded and smiled in absolute and complete agreement._

"_Well, if I hadn't found William in the first place, you wouldn't have had the opportunity to have convinced him to do just that, now would you Nate?" Carter asked nonchalantly, chuckling to make it seem as if he were merely phrasing it as a joke._

_Nate opened his mouth in retort only to be interrupted by his best friend._

"_Hey Carter," Chuck began, getting up from his seat abruptly. "Perhaps we could step outside for a moment?"_

"_I'm fine where I am Bass," Carter insisted, narrowing his eyes in obvious challenge._

_Chuck shook his head in amusement as he received some quizzical looks from around the table._

"_I was asking for the sake of asking Baizen," Chuck enlightened him. "Now, step outside Carter."_

"_Chuck, what do you think you're doing?" Serena hissed, taking a quick look at her father, who was luckily, distracted by the little chat he was having with their waitress about which desserts tasted the best at this restaurant. "Sit down."_

"_You'll thank me for this in this future sis," he assured her as he gave both Nate and Blair a subtle but reassuring nod._

_Gillian looked slightly afraid upon witnessing the determination in Chuck's eyes and tugged on the sleeve of Carter's shirt in protest as he followed Chuck out of the restaurant._

"_Carter?" she murmured in uncertainty._

_He gave her no response and merely winked at her before he trekked outside behind the infuriating brunette._

* * *

_William turned around the moment Chuck and Carter had left._

"_Oh," he commented. "Where did Chuck and Carter run off to? I just ordered slices of various scrumptious cakes for everyone to try."_

"_They went outside for a bit of fresh air is all," Blair answered smoothly. "Actually, if you don't mind William, Gillian and I would like to go for a bit of a walk as well. We're awfully full from dinner. It'd be great to walk some of it off before digging into dessert if you know what I mean."_

"_Of course," William agreed, nodding and smiling at the brunette. "I could use some time alone with my daughter and my son-in-law anyhow. Just be back in time for those delicious desserts you two. It should only be about ten or fifteen minutes."_

"_Maybe we should just stay then," Gillian suggested, shifting nervously in her seat under Blair's scrutinizing gaze. "Wouldn't want to miss dessert!"_

"_We'll save you a slice," Nate assured her, mouthing a silent thank you to Blair for what she was doing for him._

_Gillian headed swiftly outside, hoping to find Carter to avoid being questioned any further by Blair. Unfortunately for her, that did not jive well with the intimidating brunette's plans._

"_Who are you?" Blair spat, the moment she had trapped Gillian in the washroom, locking the door shut behind her._

_She had checked first of course to make sure that no one else was in the washroom at the present moment._

"_Gillian?" the blond answered in fake innocence, backing up subconsciously towards the sinks._

"_Who are you really?" Blair clarified. "Don't test my patience Gillian. I know I know you from somewhere."_

"_I think you've been mistaken Blair," Gillian insisted. "I really have no idea who you are. I swear I've never met you before. I'm sure I'd remember if I did."_

_Blair pursed her lips in deep thought and inevitably, in slight annoyance. She backed the blond flush up against the sinks and stared her intently in the eyes, easily detecting the blond's words as a blatant lie. Gillian swallowed hard at her closeness and blinked. Once. Twice. Suddenly, Blair let out a satisfied smirk when she noticed something about the girl before her._

"_Tell me Gillian," Blair stated, backing away from the blond. "Are your eyes naturally blue?"_

"_Of course," she answered confidently, although Blair could see her clutch shaking slightly in her right hand._

_Blair raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and it wasn't long before the blond told her the truth._

"_Alright," she admitted. "So sue me. I wear colored contacts. My eyes are actually a greenish gray."_

"_Who are you really?" Blair repeated herself, losing patience and fast._

"_I'm Gillian Herten!" she protested, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I've told you that a billion times. Now, unlock the door and let me out of here or I'm going to scream."_

_Blair smiled sweetly at the girl before her and surprisingly, did as she was told._

"_Enjoy your dessert," Blair said as the blond scurried past her and back towards their table._

_The moment Gillian was out of her sight, the brunette immediately took out her phone with an almost too satisfied smile upon her face and dialed for Chuck's PI. Blair was certain that she knew the blond from somewhere and that she most definitely did not like her._

* * *

"_I can't believe you and Carter actually got into a fist fight," Blair voiced her opinion, wiping the blood off of her husband's split lip._

"_He had it coming," Chuck said, hissing as she reached up to touch his swollen eye._

"_Please tell me that Carter got it much worse than you did," Blair pleaded with him._

"_Not exactly, but I got him pretty good considering the fact that I pretty much only have one arm," Chuck told her proudly._

"_Right," Blair said, rolling her eyes as she headed off towards the bathroom. "He would have beaten you to a pulp Chuck if I hadn't had the sense to come out and check on you two before returning to the table for dessert!"_

"_I would have been fine," Chuck persisted, climbing into bed. "I'm just glad that we took it far away from that restaurant. Otherwise, we might have ruined the dinner for Serena and her dad."_

_Blair couldn't help but smile at how much Chuck really cared for his step-sister, although he did hide it well, and told him, "In any case, Carter better avoid me for the rest of his life because if I ever see him again, I'm going to beat him up myself. I mean, what kind of person would attack someone with a broken arm?"_

"_The heartless kind?" Chuck offered, murmuring into his pillow. "How did you explain our failure to return for dessert to everyone by the way?"_

"_I told them that it turns out that you had some business to take care of for Bass Industries and that Carter's help was urgently needed," Blair informed him._

"_Please," Chuck scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like I would ever let that sleazeball anywhere near my company."_

"_You do know that we'll have to tell Serena the truth about what we're up to soon, right?" Blair asked her husband as she slipped in next to him in bed._

"_How soon is soon?" he wondered, letting out a tired yawn as Blair snuggled up to his chest._

"_Tomorrow probably," Blair told him. "I mean, she's suspicious enough as it is and if your PI gets back to us tomorrow and Gillian is really not who she says she is, we'll have to tell her. I still can't believe, by the way, that I finally managed to get her last name out of her."_

"_I never doubted you for a second," Chuck mumbled, evidently getting sleepy. _

"_Besides," Blair pointed out. "I doubt Serena will believe that you and Carter both got your black eyes from falling down the stairs or something stupid like that."_

"_Alright, but let's get some sleep for now, ok?" Chuck suggested. "Because honestly, I'm hurting all over. Mark my words Blair. That son of a bitch is going to get it when I'm better."_

"_Poor baby," Blair purred, placing a kiss on his jaw before reaching a hand down to stroke him through his flimsy boxers. "Does it hurt here?"_

_Chuck groaned instantly at her touch._

"_Maybe I can kiss it better Mr. Bass," Blair continued, moving to position her mouth right above his hardening cock._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this," Chuck informed her through clenched teeth. "But I'm actually really tired Blair."_

_She smirked against his shaft at his sharp intake of breath the moment her lips touched his aching skin and asked him, batting her eyelashes in fake innocence, "Who said you'd have to do anything?"_

_Chuck didn't answer her, partly because he couldn't, and merely allowed himself to fall into a sinfully delicious oblivion as she took him fully into her warm and wonderfully tiny mouth._

* * *

Blair woke up to the sound of her ringing phone. A very naked Chuck Bass shifted slightly beside her at the persistent noise, mumbling a string of incoherent sentences into his pillow. The brunette slipped on her discarded night gown and hurried outside onto the balcony, grabbing the annoying device along the way.

"Hello?" she whispered into her phone, not wanting to wake Chuck up.

"Bad time B?" Nicole asked on the other end of the line.

"Nikki!" Blair shouted excitedly before lowering her voice once more, whirling around to make sure that she hadn't woken up her sleeping husband. "Did you get the pictures I sent you?"

"Duh!" the blond replied. "Seriously B. I'm _so_ jealous. You four look like you're having _so_ much fun and was that Carter Baizen and Jewel Cintas in a few of those pictures that you sent me? Did you bump into them there or something? Because we're no longer friends if you invited them to crash your honeymoon, but not me."

"Jewel _who_?" Blair asked for confirmation, zoning out at the mention of her name.

There was a pause before Nicole repeated herself uncertainly, "Jewel _Cintas_? You know, the one that...?"

"I knew she looked familiar!" Blair screeched, subsequently interrupting her friend and forgetting that she had wanted Chuck to sleep in. "I should have known! I mean, all she really did was change her hair color and wear colored contacts to become Gillian. Oh my God! I feel so stupid! How could I _not_ have recognized her?"

"Whoa! Slow down there B," Nicole stopped her, confused as to why the brunette was suddenly so upset. "I don't quite understand..."

"I've got to go Nikki," Blair cut her off once more. "I'll fill you in later. Love you!"

With that, Blair hung up on the blond. She then marched back into the master bedroom to wake Chuck up only to find that _he_ had just gotten off the phone with someone as well.

"Gillian Herten doesn't exist," Chuck announced before she could even utter a word. "All that stuff about her being a third and fourth grade teacher in Australia is bullshit!"

Blair smiled inwardly to herself as she observed her husband. Normally, she would have pounced on him by now. He looked absolutely adorable in his purple boxers and his disheveled hair only made her want to run her hands through it again and again and _again_. Of course, his still slightly swollen eye and ever present cast just made him _that_ much more adorable. However, at the moment, they definitely had more important things to tend to. She would just have to show him how much she appreciated him later.

"That's because she's _Jewel Cintas_," Blair revealed, trying to ignore her want – no, her _need_ – to ravish her husband. "Does that name ring a bell?"

Chuck's eyes immediately widened in realization.

"She threw us off for this long because of a wig and contacts?" Chuck asked in disbelief, inwardly scolding himself for not having recognized her sooner.

"Well, in our defense, it _has_ been a while since we last saw her," Blair reasoned, excusing them from their slip-up.

"True," Chuck agreed before he continued. "I guess their purpose here is now obvious. Carter is here to ruin _Nate and Serena's_ marriage and..."

"...Jewel is here to ruin _ours_," Blair finished for him, punching Nate's number into her phone immediately.

She knew that Nate and Serena were probably in the middle of breakfast right now, but they just _had_ to be filled in on exactly what was going on because _no one_ – not even Carter and Jewel – could break up the non-judging breakfast club. As far as Chuck and Blair were concerned, Carter and _Gillian_ were about to be schooled.


	4. Thursday

**A/N:** This chapter is rated **M**. A huge thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review this series. Starting out, I had no idea that it would be such a success. Thank you!

**Thursday**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ I can do this?" Nate asked uncertainly from his seat on the couch.

"You can do this," Blair repeated for the billionth time as she continued to pace back and forth on the lush carpet of the villa. "Remember Nate. You're doing this to save your marriage."

"And _yours_," the blond noted immediately afterward, pointing an accusing finger in Chuck and Blair's direction.

"Please," Chuck scoffed from where he sat at the bar, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Not even someone as hot as Jewel Cintas could get between me and Blair. _Ever._"

"_What_ did you say Bass?" Blair seethed upon hearing his words, glaring at her husband from where he sat on his bar stool.

Chuck observed her for a moment in utter confusion, having absolutely no clue as to what he had said wrong.

"You think Jewel Cintas is _hot_?" Blair spat, clarifying the situation for the brunette when she realized that the confused look upon his face was indeed genuine.

"Did I say hot?" Chuck asked, feigning innocence. "I meant to say _hideous_. I swear."

Blair rolled her eyes at his sad attempt to cover up for his erroneous slip and turned her attention back towards the uneasy blond seated on the couch.

"Look Nate," Blair reminded him. "You really don't have to be intimidated by William. He _likes_ you. You're just being paranoid."

"What if I tell him about our suspicions and he thinks we're all crazy or something?" Nate wondered, biting his lip in evident worry.

"He has no reason to doubt us," Chuck answered him smoothly. "I mean, once we tell him about how Jewel has been parading around as Gillian, he's sure to believe us."

"Maybe Serena was right," Nate said with a dejected sigh, doubt still lingering on his every word. "Maybe we should just all stop being so paranoid about the two of them."

"Seriously Nate," Blair hissed, slightly frustrated that he was being so uncooperative. "We've been over this a _thousand_ times since yesterday morning. Serena doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"She was right though!" Nate argued unrelentingly with the brunette. "You have _no_ proof. _We_ have no proof. You're just speculating that Jewel is here to ruin your marriage! You don't even know if she really is! I mean, come on Blair! How do you know that ruining your marriage is how she plans to dish out her revenge on you anyway, huh?"

"Because when Chuck and I ruined her modeling career in freshman year, she told me that she would take away the most important thing to me _from_ me one day!" Blair shouted back, her hands on her hips.

"And that would be your marriage?" Nate clarified, lowering his voice and putting an unofficial end to the shouting.

"Well," Blair breathed, following his example. "In freshman year, the most important thing to me was _you_, but _now_, yes Nate, it would be my marriage or more specifically, Chuck. He's who she's after."

The brunette in question instantly smiled at her words, although it unintentionally came out as more of his trademark smirk.

"Stop smirking Basshole!" Blair demanded, glaring at him from the corner of her eye as she grabbed a pillow off of the couch and chucked it at his head.

Chuck put up his good arm in the air in surrender after he had managed to dodge her weapon of choice by a split second. Satisfied anyhow, Blair turned back towards Nate, who interrupted her just as she was about to speak up once more.

"Alright," Nate started. "So, let's just say that the two of you _are_ right about Jewel's intentions. That still doesn't prove that Carter is here to ruin _my_ marriage exactly, right? I mean, how do you know Jewel's not fooling Carter into thinking that she's Gillian too? Why do they _both_ have to have motives?"

"She's not _that_ good of an actress," Blair reasoned as she joined Chuck by the bar, who offered her a drink, which she received gratefully. "Look. We don't have _time_ for this Nate! You have to meet William in twenty minutes and he only agreed to a _ten_ minute conversation with you on top of that! You _need_ to get your act together Nate!"

"Why can't you two take care of this?" Nate whined, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I am _so_ out of my comfort zone here!"

"Because we're sure that Carter has someone watching Chuck and I every time we step out of this villa," Blair explained to him in obvious irritation. "He's monitoring our every move and not yours or Serena's because he doesn't _expect_ you to figure anything out nor _do_ anything about it once you do."

"And he _definitely_ thinks that he has Serena wrapped around his little finger," Chuck added with a nod. "Show Baizen what you're _really_ made of Nathaniel. We have faith in you."

"Exactly," Blair agreed. "You _can_ do this Nate. Come on! We really need William to be on our side on this one so that we can put on a good show and get rid of Carter _and_ Jewel; kill two birds with one stone."

"You know what?" Nate said confidently as he suddenly stood up to leave. "You're absolutely right. I'm _sick_ of feeling inferior to Carter Baizen. I'm going to _march_ into William's villa with our suspicions, _convince_ him that we're not crazy, and _ask_ him to help us with our mission!"

"_Hell yes!_" Blair shouted enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air as the blond finally took leave of their villa.

The moment he was gone, Blair walked over to the same couch on which he had been seated and allowed herself to free fall into the plush seat. Chuck let out a laugh before walking over to join her on the couch.

"Are you _sure_ we don't have to handle Jewel separately?" Chuck confirmed, pulling her in so that her head was now resting on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary," Blair insisted, closing her eyes in exhaustion as she allowed herself to take a deep, calming breath. "I don't want any of the drama Chuck. This is perfect! We get Carter to leave and so will she. You've noticed how she sees Carter as her protector or whatnot. With Carter gone, she'll leave too. She _knows_ she can't handle us on her own. Then again, not many people can."

"_I_ still can't believe she wants revenge on you after all these years," Chuck commented, playing absentmindedly with one of her brown curls.

"Well, maybe we _were_ a bit harsh in ruining her modeling career and all," Blair mentioned, pursing her lips in thought. "I mean, it wasn't really her fault that my mother chose _her_ to model her new line instead of me at the time."

Chuck figured that it would probably be best to simply give her no response and merely nodded against her soft hair instead as he stood up and pulled her up after him.

"Come on Bass," he urged, guiding her out of the villa in spite of her continuous protests. "We have to meet Serena for lunch now and cover for Nate."

Blair groaned and pouted a little in lingering rebellion, although she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along by her husband. After all, her head really _had_ gotten quite comfortable resting in the crook of his neck.

* * *

"You said this was important Nate?" William reminded him as he motioned for his son-in-law to take a seat on the couch.

"Yes," Nate stuttered as he chose to remain standing. "What I'm about to say is probably going to sound crazy, but Carter is here to try to ruin my marriage with Serena sir and Gillian is here to try to ruin Chuck and Blair's. We need your help to stop them. We really do."

William put down his drink upon hearing his words and remained silent, his lips pressed tightly together in evident consideration.

"Where exactly are these suspicions of yours stemming from and who is _we_ exactly?" he asked for clarification.

"Chuck and Blair," Nate answered shakily. "And me of course."

The older gentlemen nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue.

"Oh right," Nate commented, realizing suddenly that he had skipped over his first question. "You see Gillian isn't who she says she is sir. She's actually Jewel Cintas. Some stuff went down in freshman year and to cut the long story short, we're sure that she's here to ruin Chuck and Blair's marriage for revenge."

"As much as I care for Serena's friends," William admitted. "I'm much more interested in why you think Carter is here to ruin _your_ relationship with my daughter Nate."

The blond swallowed hard, nervousness evidently etched into his features as he continued to shift back and forth from foot to foot.

"Well," he mumbled before finally sitting himself down on the couch. "The truth is I don't know, but my gut feeling is telling me that he is. I know he may seem like the perfect gentleman to you, one who's probably better suited for your daughter than I am sir. With all due respect, however, you're wrong. Carter isn't a good person. My gut feeling doesn't exactly mean much and it doesn't exactly help my case that Chuck and Blair have it too, but if my relationship with Serena is at risk here, I'm willing to take a chance on that gut feeling even if it turns out to be wrong and your daughter hates me for God knows how long for not having listened to her in the first place."

"She told you not to be so paranoid I suppose?" William offered, chuckling slightly at the thought.

Nate nodded, pausing momentarily, his forehead creased in obvious concern.

"Look Nate," William started slowly, leaning forward in his seat for emphasis. "Your gut feeling is _sort_ of right. Now, I have no idea what's going on with this Gillian or Jewel character, but Carter isn't here to ruin your marriage – at least that's not his _first_ priority."

"It isn't? He isn't?" Nate asked, taking his head out of his hands then and looking up at him in apparent surprise.

"Actually Nate," William explained further, walking towards the balcony to admire the incredible view he had of Seven Mile Beach. "Believe it or not, Carter is here first and foremost on business."

"_Business?_" Nate echoed, still confused. "So, Serena _was_ somewhat right then? The three of us were just being paranoid?"

"Well," his father-in-law continued. "Not exactly. Let me explain. You see Carter decided to cut to the chase yesterday. He came to see me as he desperately needed twenty percent of my company. He made a deal with a very lecherous person recently and let's just say _his_ end of the bargain was that he would somehow be able to obtain this twenty percent for said person. Now, Carter needs to deliver and fast. His original plan was to take Serena for himself because he knows I have plans to give her exactly twenty percent of my company very soon. That didn't sit well with you know who though as it was taking relatively long, so Carter was forced to come to me with a plea and as a result, the truth."

Nate sat there with his mouth in the shape of an _o_ as he listened to the full story. He blinked, swallowed hard in an attempt to mask his disbelief, and then opened his mouth to utter the one question he had been meaning to ask for some time.

"The truth?" Nate wondered out loud.

"Well, yes," William assured him. "He told me all about the deal and his original plan and all that. Now, I know you don't think so and neither do Chuck and Blair, but I _do_ believe that Carter isn't a bad person. He's made some mistakes to be sure, but I read people well and deep down, he's a pretty ok guy."

"So, you just agreed to give away twenty percent of your company to some random guy?" Nate inquired, staring at his-father-in-law intently as he spoke.

"No," he answered firmly in return, shaking his head for visual emphasis. "I managed to rid Carter of his little _problem_ and gave twenty percent of my company to _him_ instead. That boy has undeniable potential!"

Nate felt his heart sink at his words. Even after everything, Carter was _still_ superior to him.

"I will be keeping my sixty percent of course and the remaining twenty percent will go to my daughter as was originally planned," William announced as Nate nodded numbly in response.

"As for ruining your marriage with my daughter, you'll never need to worry about that again at least not where Carter is concerned," he continued. "He has given me his word that he will leave you and Serena alone, although he really _does_ have true feelings for her. You can also tell Chuck and Blair to relax as well because as far as I know, Jewel is leaving with him as we speak. They're both going to leave Grand Cayman so that the four of you can enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

Nate mumbled several inaudible words of gratitude, nodded his head firmly once more, and stood up to leave. He knew William was probably already late for his next important business meeting.

"Oh Nate," William said, calling him back for a moment. "For the record, no one is more suitable for my daughter than you are and the only reason I didn't give you any part of my company is because I know you're not well suited for the business world. Sometimes in business, you need to be ruthless; you need to be lethal and in a world like that, you would not be happy. Even what I plan to give Serena is merely something a little extra to ensure her future security. "

Nate smiled radiantly then upon hearing his confession.

He went over to hug his father-in-law and said, "Thank you."

William patted him awkwardly on the back and watched as the boy slipped out of his villa, an idiotic smile still painted across his face. It was only when he heard the click of the villa door that he allowed himself to smile. Truth be told, he would have given Carter his _entire_ company if he had wanted it as long as he had promised not to ruin his daughter's marriage to Nate. After all, Serena had undoubtedly chosen a good husband for herself and as her father, that to him was more than enough.

* * *

"Now that both of them are gone and Serena has finally admitted that she was wrong, I think we should celebrate Mrs. Bass – Chuck and Blair style," Chuck shouted from the bathroom as he turned out the lights.

There was an eerie silence in place of the sultry voice he had expected to hear.

"Blair?" Chuck murmured as he stepped into the stretch of their bedroom.

_Oh God!_ Was she asleep _already_? He walked over to the bed cautiously to find it empty much to his relief, although now he was extremely curious as to where she had gone or as to where she was possibly currently hiding. A handwritten note on her pillow caught his eye and he reached out to pick it up.

_**We should celebrate. Find me Bass and hurry! I'm losing heat. – B**_

Chuck felt all of the blood in his body rush south. He needed to get to her and fast, but how the hell was he supposed to track her down? He searched all over the villa hurriedly for another clue, but came up empty handed.

"What in the world are you doing? Some of us are trying to sleep," Serena muttered, peeking out from behind her bedroom door as the racket he had been creating had inevitably woken her up.

Nate popped up beside her moments later and nodded his head in agreement, his eyes still half closed.

"I need to find Blair. She should have left me with some sort of other clue, but I can't find it," Chuck whined in desperation.

If she wasn't so tired, Serena would have teased her step-brother for his evident anxiety over finding her best friend. She knew what Blair was planning, but the brunette had made her swear that she wouldn't give Chuck any clues whatsoever as to her whereabouts.

"Can't help you there bro," Serena snickered, turning around and heading straight back to bed. "Good luck finding Blair."

Chuck groaned, knowing full well by the tone of her voice that Serena knew exactly where Blair was, but that she just wasn't going to tell him. Nate then surprised the two of them by pointing towards the door of the villa. There, hanging on the doorknob, was a pair of Blair's stilettos.

"Thanks man," Chuck said gratefully as he headed out of the villa in search of his wife. "I owe you one."

Nate shrugged nonchalantly before heading back to bed himself, pulling a sleeping Serena even closer into his arms.

* * *

Several items of clothing later, Chuck found himself at a dead end. What the hell was he supposed to do with a seemingly endless stretch of palm trees? He sighed in frustration as he pictured her naked body against his. She had to be naked by now since he was already holding her bra and her panties in his hand. He turned to leave in disappointment when he suddenly felt the wind rush out of him. He swiveled around to find that he had been pulled into a secluded part of the beach _behind_ the palm trees, but his goddess was nowhere to be found. He then noticed a set of unmistakable footprints leading away from where he was currently standing and Chuck smiled inwardly to himself for he knew that the hunt was almost over.

"Blair?" he whispered as her footprints led him to the very edge of the beach, where earth met water.

"You took a lot longer than I thought you would Bass," Blair said from in front of him.

She was wading up to her shoulders in the waters, the cool liquid rushing against her ivory skin. She had put up her hair ever so casually, several tendrils tracing the curve of her face and elegant neck.

Chuck pouted at the delicious sight of his wife and accused her of inhumane cruelty, "You're doing this to torture me on purpose Bass! You _know_ I can't wade in after you with my cast and all."

Blair smirked and in response, swam closer to the shore to meet his gaze, but stayed far away enough so that he would not have been able to reach out and touch her even if he had tried.

"You could up to your waist," she reminded him before her smirk grew even wider still. "But maybe I'll join you on the sand first."

She rose out of the water then. Chuck kept his eyes trained on her as the water cascaded down her body only to leave it glistening in the ever shining moonlight. He was so entranced by the woman before him that he hadn't even noticed that she had approached him, pushed him into the sand, and straddled him, her naked skin against his own clothed body, until he had found himself staring wordlessly into her chocolate orbs.

"Chuck," she whispered seductively into his ear and he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head in lieu of an actual response.

He swallowed hard as she began to nibble affectionately on his ear.

"Chuck," she whispered against his skin again as she flicked her tongue along the side of his neck.

She continued to straddle him, her chest pressed firmly against his own and he thought he would explode just from the sheer friction that their bodies were currently creating upon contact. He reached out to caress her smooth back as she moved to capture his lips with her own, her tongue imploring the depths of his mouth as if in search of a well hidden secret. He kissed her back eagerly as a moan escaped from his lips. She began to nip at his neck again, one hand in his hair; the other slowly working on unbuttoning the front of his already slightly open shirt.

"Blair," he said then, finally able to sound out her name.

"Quiet Bass," she scolded him, running both of her hands on the expanse of his chest before leaning forward to flick her tongue over a nipple.

Chuck hissed at the sensation, his hand caressing her bottom gently before giving it a light squeeze to which Blair let out a satisfied moan. She slid her body upwards to reach his lips one more and the feel of her now pert nipples rubbing against his chest almost made him come in his pants. _Almost._ She bit his lower lip, but not hard enough as to draw blood, freeing him of the rest of his clothes in the process. She reached down to take his prominent erection in her hand and grinned wickedly as she started to pump him, the intensity of her gaze matching his own. Soon after, he found himself subconsciously lifting his hips to meet her every stroke. She smirked at his eagerness and placed her free hand on his chest, leaning forward until her lips were brushing ever so lightly against the lobe of his left ear.

"Stop wriggling around Bass or I'm going to have to stop what I'm doing," she threatened him, licking the inner shell of his ear before running kisses down the length of his body, her one hand beginning to pump him harder and faster than she had before. "And that might not be so easy for me seeing as my pussy is already hot and dripping wet for you Mr. Bass."

She didn't even really need to tell him that. He knew. He _fucking_ knew.

"Blair," he pleaded with her in desperation as she kissed the inside of his thigh tenderly. "_Please._"

She responded by licking his balls before putting one of them in her mouth, every suck in perfect coordination with her moving hand. Moments later, Chuck began to pant and she knew he was close. She put everything she was doing to a stop in accordance with her delicious plan and he opened his eyes in slight anger, but mostly in disbelief. Before he could open his mouth to most likely curse at her for her wickedness, she devoured his unspoken words, swiftly slipping his hard dick into her heated center at the same time.

"Shit," Blair hissed as her walls immediately tightened around him upon contact.

Chuck smirked against the nape of her neck and teased her, "Not as in control of the situation as you thought you were, huh Bass?"

Blair groaned, grabbing at her own breasts as she demanded, "Just shut up and fuck me you motherchucker."

He gave no reply and merely smirked at his wife's commands, flipping them over so that he was now hovering above _her_ as he met her thrust for thrust. With every thrust, their ears were met by the sound of calming waves, which would roll up and over the shore in steady intervals to appease the feel of the harsh sand rubbing against their bare skin. With every thrust, their noses were assaulted by the deliciously sinful scent of their lovemaking mixed with the salty sea breeze as it blew their way, rustling the leaves of the palm trees as it made its leave of the secluded area. With every thrust, the fire below built up from within both of their bodies and their eyes continued to bore the one emotion they only ever revealed to each other: unconditional love. Moments later, the two lovers let out a final unified cry before he collapsed on top her, spent from their rather vigorous activities.

"Chuck," Blair whispered, twirling a lock of his hair around her index finger as he slowly slid off and out of her.

"Yeah Blair?" he murmured into the cool air as he watched her grab her discarded clothes, holding them to her chest.

"We should probably head back to the villa before we get caught out here," Blair told him, pulling him onto his feet as he too reached for his wrinkled clothes.

Chuck smirked in disbelief at the very idea and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, offering her a much preferred alternative.

"Or we could make a trip to the twenty four hour spa," he suggested. "Sex in the sauna. Sounds hot already, doesn't it Mrs. Bass?"

Blair simply let out a moan of approval upon hearing his welcome suggestion. They dressed themselves haphazardly as their clothes would soon be hitting the floor once more anyway and ran all the way back towards Caribbean Club hand in hand, the sound of their contagious laughter echoing down the entire length of Seven Mile Beach.


	5. Friday

**A/N:** As you all know, I started this installment before the third season began to air. Therefore, my version of William is different from that of the show. Please keep that in mind as you continue to read this story. Reviews are highly appreciated as always and I have only one question to ask you. Who are _you_ rooting for in both the show and in my story? Nate and Serena or Carter and Serena? Personally, I love them both.

**Friday**

* * *

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Chuck asked as his eyelids fluttered open at her touch.

Her smile only grew wider at his question and she leaned in to give him an affection kiss on the lips. Chuck sighed in contentment at the feel of her skin against his own and allowed the soft impression to momentarily numb his senses.

"No reason," Blair answered in a small whisper as she rose from the bed.

Chuck instinctively reached out and pulled her back into his arms, his nose automatically burying itself into her fragrant hair, to which Blair let out a rather contagious giggle.

"Let go of me Chuck!" she squealed, struggling against him as he tightened his unrelenting grip on her waist.

"Make me," he murmured into her hair in response, eyes closed.

"What are we Bass? Five?" Blair teased him, flipping herself around in his arms so that she was now facing him.

Chuck gave her no answer, kept his eyes closed, and even let out a loud snore, evidently avoiding her question and pretending that he had gone back to sleep. He was slightly curious as to what she would do if and when she was thoroughly convinced that he had indeed returned to his peaceful slumber. Blair smirked at the sight of her supposedly sleeping husband and proceeded to roll her eyes at his obvious immaturity. He didn't fool her – not even for a second. She knew that he was just testing her and that he was really trying to get her to stay in bed with him. Well, she was just going to have to try to get him _out_ of bed.

"Chuck," she whispered seductively into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. "It's time to wake up."

It took every ounce of his self-restraint to keep up his facade, holding back a moan as she trailed a line of kisses along his jaw and his neck.

"Chuck," she repeated when he remained unresponsive, running her hand down the length of his chest and stopping dangerously close to his semi-hard member.

Despite his best efforts to not react to her touch, he twitched slightly at her proximity and Blair knew then that he was probably having an inner battle with himself at the moment over whether or not he should just admit defeat and wake up already. She wouldn't mind even if he chose to wake up at least to ravish her because the last time they had had sex with each other had been almost _nine_ hours ago. She moved her hand further south with plans to obtain the victory that was rightfully hers only to change her mind over her method of choice. Instead, she took a hold of his hand and guided him towards the one area of her body that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"_Chuck_," she said a little louder this time as she brought his hand to touch her inner thigh, inching it closer and closer towards her wet center. "It's time to wake up."

He maintained his composure for a good ten seconds before finally responding to her wicked and obvious plans to drive him completely and absolutely insane. He caught both of her wrists in one hand, held them above her head, and positioned himself on top of her in mere seconds, his eyes overtaken by the familiar sin of lust. Blair let out a shrill squeak in response to his actions and looked up at him in shock not having expected that kind of a reaction from him at all.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered uncertainly, noticing the evident lust swirling in his dark orbs.

"_Darling_, that was a cheap move," he informed her as he continued to hold her down. "I'm going to have to punish you for that one."

"_Was not_," Blair protested, a delirious pout forming across her lush lips. "Besides, _you_ were the one who started the I'm-going-to-act-like-an-immature-five-year-old-and-not-get-out-of-bed-until-provoked game Bass."

Chuck smirked at his wife and told her as-a-matter-of-factly, "_Some_ of us need to regain our strength and sleep in Blair. You attacked me three times in the sauna alone last night or are you already developing short-term memory at such a young age?"

"I did no such thing!" Blair denied his accusation immediately, wriggling helplessly against the tight hold that he had on her. "Who attacked who on the massage table, huh Bass?"

Chuck let out a laugh at her question and answered, "Alright. Fair enough. I attacked you on that one, but you enjoyed every minute of it. Don't deny it _sweetheart_."

"Fine. Whatever," Blair conceded, rolling her eyes at the brunette who was hovering above her. "We've got to get out of bed though. We're supposed to be meeting Nate and Serena in half an hour!"

"Half an hour?" Chuck echoed, placing a delicate kiss behind her right ear. "It takes you about fifteen minutes to get ready Bass, so I guess that leaves us a whole fifteen minutes for _other_ activities. Am I right?"

He placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts then and all Blair could muster from her parted lips was a breathy yes before allowing the feel of his lips on her heated skin to momentarily numb her senses.

* * *

Serena frowned in response to the pout that was currently the center of attention on her husband's handsome face.

"What's wrong Nate?" she asked him in concern, turning her head in the direction of his line of vision to see exactly what he was looking at.

There, a few meters away from where they sat, were two children building a sandcastle.

"We should build a sandcastle Serena," Nate suggested, turning towards her with a wide grin upon his face. "When's the last time we made one?"

Serena threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head at his child-like ways.

"Honestly, I don't remember," Serena answered, taking his hand in hers affectionately. "I guess we could make a sandcastle though while we're waiting for Chuck and Blair to arrive."

Nate smiled, stood up wordlessly, and ran off in the direction of the villa. He came back minutes later with various helpful utensils in hand.

"Chuck and Blair are still asleep I think," Nate told her as he set the items he had gathered down on the sand before them.

Serena raised an eyebrow in his direction upon hearing his announcement.

"Still sleeping or up to their usual activities?" Serena inquired, crossing her arms over her chest in evident irritation.

"Still sleeping," Nate assured her as he began to shovel some sand into his bucket.

Serena grabbed a shovel as well and one of the smaller pails as she huffed, "Good. Because I'm tired of always having to wait for them to finish having sex before we can have proper NJBC time."

Nate chuckled at her complaint as he plopped his sand-filled bucket face down into the ground.

"Well, we have sex too Serena," he reminded her, pouting a little because the packed sand had merely crumbled to the floor instead of forming the perfect tower that he had wanted.

"Try adding a little water Nate," Serena suggested before she continued complaining. "And I'm aware that we do, but it _never_ interferes with our NJBC time."

Nate remained silent for a moment, holding off his answer as he concentrated extremely hard on packing the sand perfectly into his bucket this time around.

"True," Nate agreed. "But we said that we would meet them at noon anyway, remember? We're early. They still have a good half hour before then and besides, this time, they're actually sleeping – not having sex. Frankly, I don't have the heart to wake them up. Do you?"

"No," Serena grumbled in response as Nate put a flag on his castle for the finishing touch, displaying a happy smile on his face as he did so.

"Let's expand it now," Nate told her eagerly as he began to fill his bucket with sand once more. "We have the time."

Serena smiled at his suggestion and nodded her head in agreement as she started to carve various designs into the walls of their castle with the handle of her shovel. They worked happily on their sandcastle for a good ten minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. Nate paid no attention to the noisy device and continued to fill his bucket with sand as Serena rummaged through her purse for the annoyance in order to answer the call.

"Hello?" she spoke into her phone upon flipping it open.

There was an unexpected silence on the other end of the line, but Serena could tell that someone was there. She could hear him or her breathing.

"_Hello?_" she repeated, creasing her forehead in deep thought over who could possibly be calling her at this time. "Who is this?"

The blond heard a distinctive sigh before the monotonous beeping of the dial tone began to assault her ears.

"Hey," Nate inquired, reaching over to rest a hand on her arm upon witnessing her pensive expression. "Who was it?"

"I have no idea," Serena answered truthfully before giving him a smile and gearing her attention back towards their project. "I have no idea."

* * *

"This beach party is _so_ awesome!" Serena shouted as she joined Nate in the conga line that night. "Come on Chuck! Come on Blair! Join us!"

Blair propped herself up off of the beach blanket and said, "We're fine where we are S."

The brunette then lowered herself once more and resumed her make out session with her husband just as Serena reminded her, "You promised this would be one hundred percent NJBC time B!"

Chuck groaned in frustration over his step-sister's persistence as Blair pulled away from him in surrender.

"Fine S!" Blair conceded. "We're coming!"

Chuck scoffed, rolled his eyes at her in response, and said, "Speak for yourself. Chuck Bass does _not_ do conga lines."

"Oh suck it up Bass," Blair chided him, dragging him up off the floor and over to where Nate and Serena's contagious laughter could be heard from miles away.

"Conga lines are stupid," Chuck commented as he joined the line anyway behind his wife.

"They're not all that stupid," a flirtatious voice noted from behind him as he felt a pair of hands settling down on his waist.

Chuck whirled around to identify the owner of the sultry voice only to find a complete stranger standing before him. Mind you, she was a _gorgeous_ stranger, but she was still a stranger nonetheless. Luckily for him, Blair was having too much fun to notice that he had broken away from the conga line. He wasn't going to cheat on Blair, although he probably shouldn't have left the line in the first place, but there was something intriguing about the girl before him.

"Kelly," the brunette introduced herself in order to break the silence, offering him a hand. "Kelly Price."

Chuck smirked involuntarily at her eagerness to introduce herself and returned the gesture, "Chuck. Chuck Bass."

"I know," she assured him, resting a hand on his cast affectionately. "I know who _you_ are."

"Then, you should also know that I'm married now, right?" he challenged her as she took a step towards him.

Everyone had a threshold and he was curious as to where hers was. It was all just a game to _him_ of course.

"Most definitely," she informed him. "But you're not going to let a little detail like that stop you from _broadening_ your horizons, right?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at her question and took a determined step away from her. She _still_ wanted a piece of him even though she knew that he was married man. He couldn't blame her of course, but this was pathetic.

"Actually, I am," Chuck answered her confidently. "Now, if you could please scram, I have a conga line and a beautiful wife to get back to."

"It could be our little secret," she purred unrelentingly. "Your wife doesn't have to know a thing."

He pushed her off of him again and spun around to make his leave, heading back in the direction of the party with a look of determination set upon his face.

"You know," she continued from behind him, her tone presenting itself as a challenge. "You're a lot of things Chuck, but I never took you as the kind guy who would be _scared_ of his wife. Actually, I could never see you as the kind of guy who would marry at all."

"_Excuse me?_" Chuck spat, spinning around to face the brunette once more. "Where do you get off that I'm _scared_ of my wife?"

"Why else would you turn me down?" Kelly asked, laughing at his silly question. "You're scared of what your wife will do to you if and when she finds out about us."

"There is no _us_ Kelly," he stressed, pressing his lips together in obvious annoyance. "I'm not interested in you. End of story."

"I can totally see who wears the pants in your relationship Chuck," Kelly continued to provoke him. "She has full control over you."

"_Please_," Chuck scoffed as he started to walk away from her again. "I can do _whatever_ I want _when_ I want, married or not. I'm Chuck Bass. I'm just not interested in fooling around with _you_ or any other woman who _isn't_ my wife for that matter, so stop trying to provoke me and _scram_. It isn't working."

"Fine! I wasn't really going to sleep with you anyway!" she shouted after him before spinning on her heels and walking off in the other direction.

She looked back to make sure that he had rejoined his wife and his friends again at the party before bolting behind one of the large rocks encircling the beach.

"_What took you so long?_" Jewel hissed at the brunette, pulling her down into a crouching position beside her. "I asked you to _test_ him not actually sleep with him."

"I _didn't_ sleep with him!" Kelly informed her, glaring at her step-sister. "You asked me to test him, so I did. Honestly, what is up with your obsession with Chuck Bass? I mean, he's hot and all, but really Jewel, there's tons of hot guys crawling around on this beach."

"_Shut up!_" Jewel seethed as she peered at him discretely from behind the rocks. "I'm _not_ obsessed with him. I told you this is my revenge on Blair Waldorf."

"Yeah," Kelly answered, rolling her eyes. "Because she ruined the modeling career you _could_ have had. I know, but just so that _you_ know, you're not going to be able to seduce Chuck Bass. He's in love with his wife and I'm afraid that men in love just aren't that easy to break. Tristan is the only exception to that rule of course."

"He's _not_ an exception to that rule Kelly!" Jewel spat at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Tristan _wasn't_ in love with you. If he were, he wouldn't have been seduced so easily by that blond slut and he wouldn't have left you for her. When are you going to get over that jerk anyway?"

"When you get over the fact that Blair Waldorf ruined your modeling career? Which might not have been successful anyway by the way," Kelly shot back at her, a fire in her eyes.

Jewel remained silent and gave her no response, although a groan escaped uncontrollably from her lips because she knew full well what Kelly was going to ask her next. The fire that had been burning in the brunette's eyes had been replaced with a mixed look of both hopelessness and sadness.

"_Jewel_," the brunette whined, her head in her hands. "What does Nicole have that I don't?"

"A boob job?" Jewel offered before taking her question more seriously. "Come on Kelly. You're a great girl. That _jackass_ just didn't know how to appreciate you."

Kelly merely nodded numbly at her words and so she continued.

"Besides, you should be feeling sorry for _him_ and not yourself," Jewel insisted, taking her step-sisters hand in hers. "That Nicole chick is a close friend of Blair's. How awesome can she be?"

"I suppose you're right," Kelly answered with a sniffle. "It's Tristan's loss."

"Exactly," Jewel echoed. "Now, are you sure Chuck isn't seducible?"

"_Positive_," Kelly assured her, giving her step-sister a firm nod for visual confirmation.

"Fine," Jewel conceded, letting out a frustrated sigh at the sureness in her voice. "I guess we'll just have to go with plan B then."

"Plan _B_?" the brunette clarified, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger in thought.

"Of course," Jewel confirmed, smiling at her step-sister. "If Chuck is _really_ as attached to his wife as you claim his is, then I'm going to have to confront her directly instead. If there's one thing Blair Waldorf won't turn down, it's a bet."

"And the prize?" Kelly questioned, pressing her lips together in confusion.

"Chuck _Bass_," Jewel answered with a smirk before turning her attention back towards the man in question.

* * *

Serena smiled wide as she opened the door to their villa. The beach party was amazing so far and in reality, it had just begun. After the fun the four of them had had in the conga line, she had felt a slight chill and so she had gone back to the villa to grab the new shawl that Nate had bought her a mere two days ago.

"Where is it?" Serena muttered as she opened the closet door, rummaging through the numerous hangers on the rack for the desired item of clothing.

"Here," a familiar voice said from behind her suddenly, handing her the shawl she had been looking for.

She screamed for good measure and swirled around to find Carter standing before her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Carter?" Serena spat out in shock, her hand on her chest in a mock attempt to keep her heart from popping out of its ribcage. "I thought you promised my father that you would leave Grand Cayman."

He grabbed her hand then and smiled ever so slightly when she did not pull away from his touch as she waited for him to answer her.

"I _did_ leave Serena," he told her, stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb. "I got on that plane with Jewel and I had fully intended to keep my promise to your father. When I arrived in New York, however, it just didn't feel right. I had to come back. I had to come back and talk to you."

"A phone call would have been fine," Serena said, wrenching her hand from his once her shock at his presence had finally passed.

"I _did_ call you, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything," Carter confessed, observing her for her reaction.

"_You_ were the one who called me this morning then I gather," Serena informed him, walking over to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

He joined her and answered, "Yes."

"You have ten minutes Carter," she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze. "And then please leave. I trusted you. You were a close friend to me. How could you betray me like this?"

"I didn't betray you Serena," he started to explain, his voice shaking slightly at what he was about to say. "I've always wanted you to be happy. I really wanted to find your father for you and I _did_. The whole needing twenty percent of his company thing came after that. I swear."

Serena remained silent at his words and still refused to look him in the eyes as he spoke and so he continued.

"I'll be honest with you Serena," he admitted. "I came here with the intention of impressing your father and then stealing you from Archibald. Jewel was my cover. I never expected one of my deals to go bad Serena. I found out about it on the night that we had dinner with your father and then my game plan changed. My life would have been on the line if I had failed to deliver."

"Well, congratulations," Serena spat as she stood up to leave, her shawl in hand. "You're alive Carter and you hold twenty percent of my father's company in the palm of your hands."

"Serena," Carter pleaded with her, getting up and following her. "Why are you so mad at me? I've apologized. I've explained myself, haven't I?"

"_Why am I so mad at you?_" Serena shouted in disbelief, turning around to face him once more. "You _lied_ to me Carter! All this time I've been defending you in front of them, telling them that you've changed; that you had no ulterior motives this time around by being here in Grand Cayman. I _genuinely_ thought that you being here was a coincidence Carter; that..."

Her angry words were cut off when he crashed his lips against her own in a sweet yet heated kiss. She pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face upon instinct.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Serena asked him breathlessly, her hand still stinging slightly from having attacked his face so harshly. "I'm leaving."

She ran for the villa door and Carter pulled her back, refusing to let her go, taking her by the shoulders, and giving her a light shake.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Serena," he told her, his eyes boring into hers as he apologized. "But what was I supposed to do, huh? Blatantly tell you that I love you Serena? That I wanted you for myself? What did you want me to do Serena? _Beg_ you to choose me over your _fucking_ husband? Is that what you would have wanted me to do instead?"

"_What?_" Serena whispered in shock as she wriggled out of his grasp. "Carter, we've had our fun in the past, but that's all that it was – harmless fun. I love Nate."

"_Really?_" Carter wondered as he let out a bitter laugh. "Because correct me if I'm wrong Serena, but I think our very on and off relationship was a lot more than _just_ fun. You've confided secrets in me that you haven't even told _Blair_ let alone Archibald."

"That _still_ doesn't change the fact that I'm not in love with you Carter," she told him firmly as she witnessed a flicker of hurt dance across his eyes.

He lowered his head, brushed past her, and said, "I hope you're happy with him then Serena, but in case you change your mind, my private jet leaves Sunday afternoon. What I said about loving you? Unfortunately for me, I don't think that's ever going to change."

And with that, he left the villa and a speechless Serena behind him. All that was left now was for her to choose once and for all between him and Archibald and he secretly prayed that he would be the chosen one because Serena was the first woman he had ever truly loved and she would most likely also be the last. Regardless of her decision though, he was proud of himself for having made his sentiments known tonight. At least he wouldn't spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been, although there was a possibility now that he would spend his life instead with a broken heart.


	6. Saturday

**A/N:** A few people were concerned with the last chapter. You all know that Nate and Serena are endgame in this series. I was merely wondering how many of you like Carter and Serena together as well. Anyway, this chapter goes out to my friend B4B, who requested for a jealous Chuck. I was happy to oblige of course because who doesn't love a jealous Chuck really? Thank you to everyone for your continued support for this series. How do you feel about another installment after this one ends next week? I have some great ideas up my sleeve! Please review! You know I love them! For the record, this chapter is rated **M** and the brief **M**-rated flashback in this chapter _was_ indeed taken from A Week In The Hamptons. Enjoy!

**Saturday**

* * *

"Hey," Nate started in noticeable worry, stretching out his arm to take her hand in his reassuringly. "Are you ok? You've been acting weird since you went to go get your shawl last night."

The motion of squishing her toes in the warm sand as they walked along the beach and appreciating what nature had to offer was almost enough for the blond beauty to forget the concerns brought about by the events of last night. _Almost._

"What?" Serena muttered absentmindedly as she entwined his fingers in between her own, giving his hand a light squeeze in an attempt to dispel his not exactly unwarranted uncertainties.

Nate stopped them in their tracks then and reached up to caress her cheek, a nervousness evident in his blue eyes.

"Did I do something wrong Serena? Is that why you've been acting this way?" he asked her nervously, biting down on his lower lip with some force. "Because if I did, I'm really sorry."

"I'm not upset with you Nate," she assured him, hating herself for making him feel so guilty when he really wasn't to blame for her present mood.

God! How could Carter do this to her now? She was _married_!

"Are you sure?" Nate clarified as he resumed their walk along Seven Mile Beach. "You've sort of been ignoring me since last night. At times, it felt like you were in some other universe that I evidently wasn't a part of like I'm not right now. Don't lie to me Serena. _Please._ Even Chuck and Blair noticed that something was wrong with you last night. Whatever it is, we can work it out. That's what couples do."

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted, doing the very thing he had begged her not to do moments earlier – lie to him. "I'm _fine_ Nate. I'm just a little tired from the party is all. You know I would tell you if something was _really_ wrong, right?"

Nate remained silent for a moment before finally nodding his head in lieu of an actual answer. Serena smiled at his response, thanking the heavens that her husband had decided to drop the subject and not press her for information any further. They walked side by side and hand in hand in silence for another five minutes or so before Nate spoke up once more, a somewhat grim expression still lingering in the crevices of his well-chiselled face.

"Hey," he announced to her quietly. "I have to go. I actually promised your father that I would have lunch with him today. He wants to get to know me more and all, you know?"

Serena displayed a genuine smile upon her face upon hearing this.

"And why am _I_ not invited?" she teased him, a twinkle in her eyes.

Nate shrugged as a tiny smile emerged across his own lips.

"I guess he's had enough of you already," he joked in return.

She slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "Very funny Nate. You _know_ I have dinner plans with him tonight and _you're_ not invited. We'll call it even."

Nate laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss, which Serena easily allowed herself to melt into.

"Fine. We're even," he agreed calmly before his excitement began to show. "I just can't believe your father _actually_ wants to spend some quality time with me."

"I can," Serena told him happily before she brought her hand to her temple, grimacing at the pain that was currently shooting through her head.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked immediately, a rare fear in his eyes. "_Serena?_"

"Just a bad headache is all," she told him, shaking her head from side to side in a failed effort to dispel the pain that seemed to have reached now every nerve of her body. "I'm fine Nate. _Go._ My father's waiting for you."

"You _sure_ you don't want to me to run back to the villa and get some Advil for you?" Nate insisted, unwilling to make his departure until he had made sure that she was ok.

Serena offered him a tiny smile and repeated for the millionth time, "I'm _fine_ Nate. I'm going to stay here for another little while and then head back to the villa to rest. Like I said – it was the party. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Alright," Nate said uncertainly a few seconds later, placing a soft kiss against her temple before jogging off in the direction of the restaurant he was supposed to be meeting William at.

As he passed by their villa, however, Nate decided he would grab some Advil for Serena first anyway because what kind of a husband would he be if he didn't?

* * *

"I love you," Blair murmured happily, unable to suppress the giggles currently rising from the hollows of her throat.

Chuck smirked at her words and leaned in to steal another kiss before whispering back, "I love you too."

His hand began to play with the edge of her skirt as he cocked his eyebrows at her suggestively to which Blair responded by giving him a single, solitary nod. He smiled at her silent consent and attached his lips to her neck, trailing his hand upwards towards the edge of cream-colored panties.

"Oh God," Blair moaned as he sucked on the soft skin of her neck. "We are _so_ going to get caught messing around in here."

"Well, we wouldn't have to _be_ in here even if you hadn't been making sex eyes at me from across the table for the past twenty minutes," he murmured, sliding his other hand down the smooth curve of her back.

She pushed him away for a moment at his accusation and huffed, "I was _totally_ not making sex eyes at you Bass. _You_ were the one who kept cleverly implementing those stupid sexual innuendos into our lunch conversations."

Chuck scoffed and shot back, "I did no such thing! I can't help it if my wife has an extremely dirty mind, you know?"

"_Ha!_" Blair interrupted him, pushing herself up off the wall behind her and pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "And _whose_ fault is that mister?"

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics and swiftly cornered her into the wall once more despite her multiple protests.

"Let go of me Chuck," she muttered weakly as his lips and teeth found her neck again, his fingers already playing with her slick, wet folds. "_Hmmm._"

"See _sweetheart_," he said, mockingly. "I know how much you've wanted this. You were hot and ready for me before the _appetizers_ arrived at our table."

"_Fuck you_," she spat out before she gasped at the feel of his fingers invading her core.

"All in due time Mrs. Bass," he teased to which Blair gave no reply, her eyes tightly shut because of the sensations he had begun to stir up inside of her.

"Wait," Blair breathed, starting to pant as he kissed the crevice between her breasts. "We forgot to lock the door."

Chuck grunted against her ivory skin to acknowledge her concern, but stayed where he was, continuing his ministrations on her body.

"_Please Chuck_," she begged him because getting caught in the act in the powder room of a restaurant really wasn't her idea of class.

"Fine," Chuck relented, pulling his fingers out of her to lock the door as requested. "Your momentary loss."

"Just lock the door and come back and finish the job Bass," Blair hissed, her body still waiting to be satisfied.

"You don't have to ask me twice darling," he informed her, reaching for the lock on the door.

Just then, the door to the powder room flew open, the wooden barrier hitting Chuck square in the face and causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the _fuck_?" he shouted, his hand grasping his nose in pain as Blair hurriedly fixed herself up in order to face and most likely kill the perpetrator.

"I knew you two were up to something," an all too familiar voice sounded out from beside the still slightly open door.

Chuck and Blair both looked up to find none other than Jewel Cintas standing before them.

"I thought William got rid of this bitch," Chuck cried out in frustration as Jewel smirked unsympathetically at the sight of his slightly bleeding nose.

"Well, you thought wrong _Chuck_," she told him, his name a poisonous venom on her lips. "Wow. In the powder room of a restaurant you two? Classy."

"Jealous Jewel?" Blair sneered as Chuck went over to the sink to tend to his bleeding nose. "Some of us don't have to pay cold hard cash to get some."

Jewel narrowed her eyes at what the brunette was suggesting.

"Are you saying that I have to hire male prostitutes to satisfy myself Blair?" she clarified as the brunette tried to keep an indifferent look upon her face.

"Impressive Jewel. Good job," Blair stated sarcastically as she gave her chocolate eyes a good roll or two. "You caught on to what I was saying for once. Would you like a cookie for that?"

Jewel clenched her first at her words and was about to open her mouth in evident retort when she seemed to change her mind just as suddenly and visibly relax in front of her two targets.

"I have a proposition for you," Jewel started instead as Chuck grabbed a hold of Blair's hand, fully prepared to lead her out of the powder room and back into the restaurant.

"She's not worth it," Chuck muttered in Blair's ear to which the brunette nodded her head in agreement and followed him out of the powder room.

Jewel didn't miss a beat and followed both of them closely from behind and out into the restaurant.

"Scared you won't be able to beat me Blair?" she challenged her, letting out a small smile of victory when the brunette in question stopped in her tracks at her very suggestion.

Blair refused to turn around to address her and so Jewel continued, eyeing Chuck from the corner of her eye as he settled the bill with the waitress about a meter away from where they stood.

"One game Blair," she informed her, her voice still laced with the irritable sound of a challenge. "Winner takes all."

Blair spun around then to face the latest thorn in her side, crossing her arms over her chest to prevent herself from lunging at the persistent bitch.

"What game? And what are the stakes?" Blair questioned cautiously just as Chuck returned to her side.

"_Blair_," Chuck urged her in a warning tone, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Chuck gulped and remained quiet when Blair tilted her head to silence him with a single withering look.

"Tennis," Jewel answered her, a smirk still gracing her glossy lips.

"And the stakes?" Blair repeated herself, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted flooring of the restaurant.

"_Your husband_," Jewel uttered before she witnessed the very much expected looks of shock that came to pass across both their faces. "So, what do you think?"

"_I_ think you're crazy," Chuck hissed as his wife put up a hand to silence him once more, her lips seemingly pressed together in deep thought.

"What do _I_ get out of this?" Blair wondered out loud, watching Jewel carefully from where she stood. "I have no reason to take on this challenge now, do I?"

"You win and I disappear forever," Jewel assured her with a nod of her head. "I win, however, and you divorce your husband and promise to never see him again."

"_Or_," Chuck offered, intervening with the situation with a roll of his eyes. "I could just arrange for you to be taken out of our hair right here and now."

"I'll just keep coming back," Jewel revealed confidently, the determination in her eyes leaving absolutely no room for doubt for the married couple. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, Blair has never turned down a challenge in her life, has she?"

Chuck turned towards his wife and said, "This is stupid Blair. I can just get rid of her and believe me. I'll make sure she _never_ bothers us again. She's just trying to get you all riled up is all."

"What do you say Blair?" Jewel interrupted, staring at the brunette intently and waiting for her inevitable answer.

"She might not even keep her end of the bargain in the end Blair," Chuck continued, ignoring Jewel completely.

"Well, _you_ might not either," Jewel convinced her. "We're a lot of different things Blair, but we're both women of our word, are we not?"

Blair nodded immediately and announced, "You're on. _One_ game Jewel."

She received a smirk and a final wave goodbye in response as Jewel sauntered off the premises, an undeniable confidence in her newfound swagger.

"Oh Jewel?" Blair called her back for a brief moment.

The brunette stopped in her tracks upon hearing her voice and waited for her to say something.

"Next time don't be so pathetic and send your step-sister to test my husband," Blair warned her, watching in amusement as Jewel's mouth hung open in shock at her confrontation.

"You _knew_?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Nothing_ gets past me," Blair reminded her, a menacing look in her eyes. "I saw this _desperate_ challenge coming from a mile away. Hope you're prepared to lose because if you think I'm _ever_ going to divorce Chuck, you're out of your mind."

"We'll see about that," Jewel huffed, stomping out of the restaurant in a display of embarrassing immaturity. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"I told you not to get the Advil for me," Serena sighed, turning around when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"You look like you could use some," Carter insisted, handing her the two pills he held in the palm of his hand and a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here Carter?" Serena asked in irritation, refusing to take what he was offering her.

He shrugged and gave her no answer, taking a hold of her wrist forcefully and pressing the tablets into the palm of her hand. She glanced at him sceptically, but the repetitive banging inside her head won her over. She reluctantly popped the pills into her mouth, taking a sip of water from the bottle he had offered her earlier to wash them down. He smiled at her decision and observed her wordlessly.

"I only took them because my headache is killing me," Serena informed him in case he was concocting any silly ideas inside his head. "Don't get any ideas Carter."

"I know," Carter told her, pausing briefly before he continued. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I might have come on a little stronger than I had initially intended to. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Serena remained silent, although she motioned for him to continue.

"But I really _did_ mean what I said last night and my offer still stands," he told her. "My private jet will be leaving at the same time as yours on Sunday. I hope you'll choose me over Nate, Serena."

His hand found itself on the curve of her cheek then and she shook him off, opening her mouth with every intention of telling him that she _wasn't_ going to choose between them because she had already _chosen_ when she had agreed to marry Nate.

"Don't say anything," Carter pleaded with her, knowing that she was about to interrupt him with her thoughts on the current situation. "Just allow yourself to think it over Serena."

And with those final words, he walked away, leaving Serena to her thoughts and a blond with clenched fists standing mere meters away, a bottle of Advil gripped tightly in his shaking hand.

* * *

"Great Blair," Matthew shouted from his side of the court. "How about we take a five minute break now?"

"Sounds good," Blair yelled back, walking over to the sidelines to get herself a drink of water.

Chuck continued to glare at her as she approached the table, still fuming over their little argument earlier on. Blair merely rolled her eyes as she raised the bottle to her lips, the cool liquid slowly soothing her dry throat and the rest of her heated body.

"Stop being so immature Chuck," she told him. "I told you why I need to train with Matthew for a little bit before my match against Jewel."

"Yeah, because I'm not good enough for you," he said, wallowing openly in his misery.

A heavy sigh escaped from her moistened lips.

"You know that's not true," she said, sliding herself easily onto his lap, his hand snaking immediately around her tiny waist upon instinct.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction to call her bullshit as Blair threw her head back and laughed.

"Alright fine," she admitted. "But you know you're not that great of a tennis player Bass."

"I am too," Chuck insisted, drawing repetitive circles on her hip. "Remember that summer in the Hamptons? You and I totally schooled Nate and Serena."

"Yeah," Blair echoed with a smile, remembering that summer _very_ clearly. "But _then_, Serena and I schooled you and Nate, remember?"

Chuck frowned at the memory and lied, "I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, but I don't quite remember that part of the summer. I'm afraid your memory has started to fail you. Pity."

Blair giggled at his denial, leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "So, you taking me behind the rocks on the beach as punishment for losing that tennis game was all a mere fabrication inside my dirty mind Mr. Bass? Is that what you're insinuating here?"

"_Baby that feels so good," he managed to choke out as she began to ride him in a steady rhythm._

_His hands found her hips and he thrust himself deeper and deeper into her core both of them getting lost in the heat of the moment. Her walls contracted around him and he knew she was almost there. He flipped her back onto the towels and ravished her mouth as he continued to thrust inside of her, reaching that spot every single time._

"_Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!" she screamed repeatedly as waves of pleasure riveted every inch of her body._

_Hearing her scream his name like that put him over the edge as well and he released himself inside of her._

"_Fucking shit Blair. That was amazing!" Chuck murmured against her skin as he pulled himself out and lay beside her._

_Blair smiled. "Well, you were pretty amazing yourself. Consider your slave sentence served. You have pleased your queen."_

_Chuck laughed. "Glad to have fulfilled my duties your royal highness."_

"_Possibly_," he managed to choke out, a hitch in his throat as the memory began to take hold of his senses.

Blair rolled her eyes at his continued immaturity and assured him, "I mean, you're _good_, but Matthew's just more at my playing level."

"I thought we agreed we'd refer to him as Mr. Wife Stealer," Chuck spat, still angry that his wife had chosen to polish her tennis skills with that plastic Ken doll instead of him.

"Oh come on," Blair urged, playing with his hair. "It's not like I'm going to run off with him and shag him behind the bushes or something. I just need someone good to practice with so I can make sure that I win the challenge tonight."

"Fine," Chuck conceded as Blair got off his lap without warning, preparing to return to the court. "But I'm watching him. If he makes any sort of inappropriate contact with you during this practice section, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Bare _hand_ you mean," Blair teased him, poking playfully at his cast. "Technically, you can't strangle him with both."

"Who said I'll be strangling him?" Chuck asked, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket for show. "I only need _one_ hand to dial for a hit man Blair."

"Very funny," Blair commented, kissing him lightly on the lips before skipping back towards Matthew to finish their tennis game.

"It _wasn't_ a joke," Chuck muttered under his breath as Matthew gave him a friendly wave from the court before starting up the game once more.

* * *

"So, _this_ is why you've been so out of it since last night?" Nate shouted as he approached his wife, shaking bottle of Advil in hand. "Have you and Carter started to see each other behind my back?"

"No! Nate, it's not like that," she insisted, panicking at the sight of her evidently angry husband. "Let me explain. _Please._"

"Why should I Serena?" he spat, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "You had so many opportunities to tell me the truth and you didn't! Why didn't you just tell me Serena? Why do I always have to seem so weak in everyone's eyes? I can _fucking_ handle it!"

"_Stop yelling at me!_" Serena shouted back at him, both blondes clearly having forgotten that they were still currently smack in the middle of the beach.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing in the vicinity as people watched the drama unfolding before them excitedly. The most exciting thing they had seen all week was the odd, female vacationer who had run stark naked down the length of the beach two nights ago. She had been drunk of course, which only served to add to the entertainment factor of that particular scenario.

"Look," Serena started as Nate continued to refuse to look at her. "He came to me last night and starting confessing his love for me. He kissed me and then asked me to choose between the two of you. I was so confused with what was going on Nate. I couldn't even bring _myself_ to believe that I hadn't just imagined the whole thing. I just...I didn't want to upset or worry you over something that you _don't_ need to worried or upset about. I'm not seeing him or anyone else behind your back. I _promise_."

"As opposed to how upset I am with you now for _lying_ to me Serena?" he whispered harshly, ignoring her last two statements, his body still shaking slightly from his inextinguishable anger over the entire situation.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Nate. I just..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"So, do you have feelings for him?" he asked her, his voice tense as he bit out every word. "Did you feel anything in that kiss Serena?"

"_What?_" Serena questioned in surprise, having been caught off guard by his confrontation. "No. _How could you ask me that?_"

Nate's face fell upon hearing her response.

"You hesitated," he announced, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his already glistening orbs.

"No, I didn't," Serena insisted, trying desperately to reason with him. "I love _you_ Nate or I wouldn't have married you in the first place."

Nate shook his head and started to walk away from her, wrenching his arm from her unrelenting grasp.

"Maybe you shouldn't have," he muttered, unable to bring himself to believe her words. "I can't even look at you right now Serena. _Don't_ follow me."

Serena watched in utter and complete despair as he inevitably started to walk away from her and although she consciously knew that this was merely a fight and nowhere near a divorce, the prospect of him walking out of her life permanently became very real to her in that moment. It was then that she realized that she really _did_ love him because even the notion of losing him was enough to scare her shitless. The logic of her mind began to shout for her to stop him from leaving then because it knew that it would only make matters worse if they chose not to resolve this issue between them now.

"Nate, wait," she called after him helplessly, successfully stopping him in his tracks, although he did not turn around to face her.

She smiled at the hope that they could work things out between them when her feet suddenly froze in their place on the sand. Nate hadn't stopped because she had practically been begging him to. He had stopped in his tracks because he had spotted Carter watching them from not too far away. Nate's stomach coiled at the sight of his enemy. The bastard had clearly been observing them earlier. He _knew_ that he would go and get Serena some Advil regardless of her having told him not to. That bastard _knew_ that he would come back just in time to watch him pining after his wife. Serena let out a scream as Nate ran over to Carter and punched him square in the face, both men tumbling onto the soft ground to fight for the woman they loved.


	7. Sunday

**A/N:** I hope this chapter has you excited for the sequel, The Week Of The Anniversary. Please review and please keep in mind that I might not be starting the sequel right away as October is a fairly busy month for me. Thank you!

**Sunday**

* * *

_Serena walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve another ice pack for his swollen eye. She stilled in her movements and glanced at him uncertainly before she finally handed him the ice pack moments later. He purposely avoided her gaze and took the cold item reluctantly in his unhurt hand, seething as the cool surface made contact with his throbbing eye._

"_Nate," Serena started warily, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Are you alright?"_

_He removed the ice pack from his eye for a split second in order to answer her and let out a scoff at her ridiculously pointless question._

"_Right as sunshine Serena," he spat sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her as best he could. "Can't you tell?"_

_Serena looked away from him then, unwilling to let him see the hurt in her eyes that had been inflicted by this very sarcastic tone of his voice. She kept silent for a moment, swallowed hard in an attempt to hold back her tears, before turning back around to face him once again._

"_I don't need your sarcasm right now Nate," she informed him, biting out every word in contempt over his current attitude._

"_And you know what I don't need right now Serena?" Nate countered, still hurt from how she had chosen Carter over him earlier. "Your fucking bullshit."_

_A loud echo was then heard bouncing off of the walls of the room in lieu of an actual answer from his wife. Nate gritted his teeth at the quick and solid impact, his assaulted cheek already flushing a hand-shaped crimson red. Serena stepped back in shock over her impulsive actions as she watched his eyes glaze over in silent fury. It had been a defensive instinct and nothing more, but she doubted she could convince him of that. It was only when Nate finally let out a sarcastic laugh that the stunned silence was broken._

"_Did I say something wrong sweetheart?" he asked, twisting the usually welcome term of endearment into nothing more than a mockery. "Or was the truth simply too much for you to handle?"_

_Serena remained silent, something she seemed to be resorting to more and more often, her continuous tears clouding her vision. His features softened slightly when he witnessed the water droplets adorning her bright eyes as he continued._

"_You say you love me Serena, but your actions have constantly proven otherwise," he whispered, a pain in his chest as he voiced his concerns._

"_What are you talking about Nate?" Serena whispered back harshly, both of her hands curled into tight fists on each side of her shaking body._

"_You ran over to Carter first to see if he was alright after our fight Serena!" Nate shouted, bolting up from his seat on the bed at her feigned ignorance, ice packs forgotten. "Tell me again how you're not in love with him?"_

"_You slammed his head into a palm tree Nate!" Serena yelled back, defending her actions haughtily. "He was lying unconscious in the sand for crying out loud! Of course I was concerned! I thought you had killed him!"_

_Nate let out a bitter laugh at her pathetic explanation and retorted, "One head slam into a palm tree isn't going to kill a guy Serena, especially not thick-skulled assholes like Carter Baizen."_

"_What's happened to you Nate?" Serena questioned in genuine confusion, crossing her arms over her chest in disappointment. "Why are you being so irrational all of a sudden?"_

"_I'm not being irrational," he hissed as he continued to glare at her. "I'm just done with being happy, clueless Nate all the time. I'm done being walked all over Serena. What I did back there? I was standing up for myself. I was fighting for you not that it fucking mattered in the end, huh? You still made your decision. You still chose Carter fucking Baizen over me."_

"_You know what?" Serena spat, throwing her hands up into the air in defeat over his obvious delusions. "Since you're so set on the fact that I'm actually in love with Carter even though I married you, maybe I should be! I mean, if I'm going to be accused of something anyway, I might as well actually be guilty of it."_

"_Fine!" Nate shot back, his eyes wild and unrelenting._

"_In fact, I'm so in love with Carter Nate, I want a divorce from you!" Serena shouted in addition as she spun around to leave, her hair in a tangled frenzy. "This marriage was clearly a mistake from the start. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I married you."_

_She reached for the knob on the bedroom door then only to feel the air rush out of her when someone slammed the door shut and pressed her back harshly against the wooden barrier._

"_Like hell you don't," Nate seethed before devouring her cherry lips._

_Serena struggled against him at first, but eventually surrendered to his touch, moaning against his lips as they somehow managed to fumble over to and backwards onto the plump and waiting bed._

* * *

"You lost fair and square Blair," Chuck reminded her with a grin, twirling a lock of her chocolate hair around his finger affectionately as she continued to throw things haphazardly into her suitcase.

"I want a do-over," Blair whined, pouting a little for the added affect. "This is so _unfair_! And I even did the extra training with Matthew!"

"No do-overs Blair," Chuck stated bluntly, standing firm. "That wasn't part of the deal, remember?"

"_Don't touch me Bass_," she hissed, slapping his hand away insistently. "And of course you'd be happy about this! Some things _never_ change. I should never have agreed to that bet in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Well," Chuck started, a smirk gracing his lips. "Whether you regret it or not, a deal's a deal princess and you're going to have to carry out your end of the bargain whether you like it or not."

"And what if I don't?" Blair challenged him, her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do about it Mr. Bass? _Force_ me to do it?"

"Well," he started again, his smirk growing wider at her obvious irritation with him if that were even possible. "I _could_, but I won't. Besides, did you not agree with Jewel yesterday when she suggested that you were both women of your word Blair?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at his reminder and tried her best to ignore him as she began to drag her suitcase out of their villa.

"You wouldn't want everyone to think you were a liar, now would you Blair?" Chuck continued to taunt her as he followed her out of the villa from behind, his own suitcase in hand.

She remained silent upon hearing his question, although she seemed to waver a bit in her determination to not keep her end of the bargain. Under any other circumstances, she would keep her word willingly and in a heartbeat, but she just _hated_ losing. Blair Waldorf did not lose – _at anything_.

"Not to mention a sore loser," Chuck added, whispering the notion into her right ear to make sure she would get riled up over his annoying persistence over the issue.

"You know _what_?" Blair shouted, sliding into the backseat of the limo as Rebecca began to load their luggage into the vehicle at the same time. "Fine! God! I _hate_ losing!"

Chuck smiled genuinely at his small victory and said, as he retrieved a piece of paper from his carry on, "Please read this over Mrs. Bass and then sign on the dotted line. I already have as you can see."

"Give me a pen," Blair demanded as he pointed to his signature on the dotted line beside hers, irritated that he was taking this so seriously. "You are being ridiculously childish Bass even for you."

"I do what I can to please ma'am," he drawled in response, a satisfied grin on his face as she handed both the paper and pen back into his possession.

"I _hate_ you," Blair spat as she turned to look out the window.

She really hated losing.

"I believe the feeling is mutual," he muttered, his signature smirk unwilling to leave his face.

He loved it when she lost.

* * *

"Stop it Nate," Serena commanded half-heartedly, giggling like a school girl as he began to tickle her.

The swelling of his eye and his hand had noticeably gone down since last night.

"I love your laugh, you know that?" Nate asked her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"And I love yours," she returned, pulling him in for another one before putting on a more serious tone. "I just love _you_. You believe me, don't you Nate?"

He looked down at her and smiled, brushing a lock of her blond hair out of her sparkling eyes.

"I do," he assured her as he continued to smile down at her. "I'm sorry I was such an unreasonable jerk last night. I guess my insecurities just got the better of me."

"I'm sorry too Nate," she echoed as she played with his man bangs affectionately.

"Not as sorry as I am," he insisted, a tiny frown forming across his lips. "I mean, I rarely ever raise my voice like that with you. It was out of line Serena."

The blond smirked in silent acceptance of his apology and flipped them around, so that she was now hovering above him.

"You're _really_ sexy when you're angry with me though," she teased him, placing a light kiss on his collarbone. "It sort of makes me want to get you riled up on purpose all the time now."

"_Oh really?_" Nate wondered out loud, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

Serena let out a laugh at the hilarious expression upon his handsome face then, nodded, and said, "Absolutely. I still can't believe you've arranged for us to stay for another week here at Grand Cayman by the way."

"Well," Nate explained himself as she curled up next to him. "I figured it would be nice to spend a week here with just the two of us. I mean, Chuck and Blair are leaving as we speak and so are your father and Carter. We're on our own now. Don't you want to spend some more quality time with me?"

She responded by getting up from the bed, allowing the sheets to cascade down her body to reveal every inch on her naked skin.

She threw him a sly smile as she wandered off into the bathroom and suggested, "How about we start with a long, luxurious bath dear husband?"

Nate grinned at her playful words and followed her wordlessly into the bathroom, closing the door shut tightly behind him. After all, they would be in there for a while.

* * *

Carter checked his watch again. Two minutes. Two minutes and his private jet would be taking off. Where was she? Had she really chosen Archibald over him? She had seemed concerned with him enough when he had played unconscious. That had been genius on his part. Serena had come flying over to his side immediately as expected. After all, it was her idiot of a husband that had been the one to slam his head into the palm tree full force – not the other way around. The huge and unfortunately, hard to miss bruise on his face was _still_ hurting like a bitch. He made a mental note not to get Nate _too_ riled up in the future. He checked his watch again. One minute. She would come. He trusted that she would. Forty seconds. His heart began to beat faster at the growing desperation in the pit of his stomach. Twenty seconds. He swallowed hard as the blond air hostess walked towards him with the drink he had requested earlier. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One and a half. _One and a quarter?_ Zero. Carter felt a pain in his chest then, but he refused to admit that he was broken-hearted over some stupid blond. He was Carter Baizen. _He_ was the heartbreaker – never the one with the broken heart.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" the blond, Yvonne, asked him suggestively.

"No," he said curtly, waving her off. "Thank you."

She looked slightly disappointed as she walked back down the aisle and away from him, a swagger in her hips. Carter continued to stare at her from behind. On second thought, she would have to do. At least she was tall and blond like Serena was. He could just pretend she was her. Perhaps she could help numb his pain – not that he was broken-hearted of course.

"Ivy," he called after her, motioning for her to come back to his side.

"It's Yvonne," she reminded him as she gladly did as she was told.

Carter smirked at her eagerness in response and drawled, already fairly bored with the blond before him, "Of course Yvonne. Now, why don't you remind me why I hired you again in the first place?"

She returned his smirk and straddled his hips as the jet began to take off.

"Of course sir," she whispered seductively into his ear and although he hated himself for it, he allowed himself to get lost inside the sound of her silky voice.

* * *

"Excuse me miss," Chuck started, keeping as serious an expression upon his face as was humanly possible. "I asked for that scotch over a minute ago. Do I have to _fire_ you for your blatantly obvious incompetence?"

Blair bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood to stop herself from lashing out at him. She had lost fair and square in spite of how much that ticked her off. She had known from the beginning that there was no way Jewel could beat her in a game of tennis, but what she hadn't expected was that she would have actually been a worthy opponent. Somehow Chuck had known though and he had cleverly manipulated the situation to his advantage, knowing that she would win anyway. She had no one to blame really but herself. She had been overly confident in herself, bragging that she could beat Jewel in less than ten minutes. She had done it in twenty five and now the Basshole was going to get his "reward" for being right.

"No Mr. Bass," Blair said, smiling at him in fake innocence as she handed him his drink. "Please don't fire me sir. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Chuck smirked, eyeing her in appreciation from where he was seated.

The air hostess outfit he had custom made for her for their little role playing session hugged her body in all the right places. He would have to thank Jenny for making it on such short notice. The young blond had been under the impression of course that one of his staff had irreparably ruined their uniform one tragic day during their honeymoon and was in dire need of a new one.

"_Anything_," Blair whispered seductively, placing a hand on his thigh to which Chuck let out a barely audible gasp at her nearness to him already.

"Well, Miss Waldorf," he began, regaining his composure before reaching for the piece of paper she had signed earlier on the table before him. "You're in luck today it seems. Apart from owning Bass Industries, I also happen to be a VIP member of the mile high club. My secretary actually sent over your application to me this morning."

He dangled the piece of paper in front of her face. There they were. Her earlier signature as the applicant and his earlier signature of approval. Chuck was nothing if not thorough when it came to preparing props for their numerous role playing sessions.

Blair scoffed, rolled her eyes at his words, and said, "You're being _way_ too ridiculous about this role playing thing Bass. You don't even _need_ an application to join the mile high club nor are there VIP members and if _you're_ a VIP member, I'd have to be one too. Or did you forget about our escapades on _those_ particular flights?"

"Hey!" Chuck protested, giving her a stern look as she had stepped momentarily out of character. "You lost. My game. My rules."

Blair rolled her eyes at him again, but decided it would be best if she played along with him anyway.

"And what's your verdict after going over my application Mr. Bass?" she purred into his ear.

Chuck smirked as she indirectly raised the white flag, placing a small kiss on the nape of her neck as he pulled her into his waiting lap.

"Well, everything seemed to be in order at first glance," he informed her, running his hands freely over the expanse of her bare thighs. "So, I went ahead and approved the application. Now, I do believe it's time for your initiation Miss Waldorf."

"What about that little threat about firing me Mr. Bass?" she murmured as he began to undress her and she him. "You're not really going to fire me, are you?"

He chuckled into her hair at the very idea as they fell back into the plush, leather seat once more, her wet heat dangerously close to where he needed her the most.

"It would certainly be unethical to fire a fellow member of the mile high club, wouldn't you agree Miss Waldorf?" he asked her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And your wife?" she challenged him, pumping him in her hand as she held his intense gaze. "I don't think she would be too happy if she found out about our _activities_."

"She doesn't have to know," he managed to choke out as she took the liberty of slipping him inside of her.

Truth be told, she was already _way_ too hot and bothered to be in the mood for foreplay – not that Chuck was complaining about that of course. And meanwhile, near the back of the private jet, the staff each took out their own personal music players, making sure that every device was blasting on full volume in order to drown the screams that were currently coming from the only two passengers on board.

"Better deaf than sorry!" Vivian shouted at Sarah as she slipped on her headphones.

The air hostess in question took out one of her ear buds and yelled back, "_What?_"

"I said better _deaf_ than _sorry_!" Vivian repeated herself as one of the pilots came out of the lavatory then.

"Ain't that the truth," he muttered under his breath, sliding back the curtains, putting up a binder to the side of his face to shield his view of the active couple, and pushing in his ear plugs all the way as he made his way back towards the cockpit to guide the private jet towards Venice as previously planned. "Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Jewel settled into her seat in frustration as she let out a heavy sigh. Blair had won and she had been training so hard for the past year to get to where she currently was too! As promised though, she would disappear. Out of sight, out of mind. She leaned back into the seat again and this time, let out a sigh of contentment. She may not have been able to have her revenge on Blair Waldorf, but at least she was still rich or at least her dad was. A velvety voice interrupted her sad attempt to make herself feel better over her loss at her tennis game against Blair then. Before she could react properly, Jewel found both of her hands handcuffed to the armrests of her seat.

"_What the hell?_" Jewel shouted, struggling against her new constraints.

"Hello Jewel," Georgina spoke up from in front of her, eyeing her down.

"Who the hell are you?" Jewel spat, still trying to free herself from her current situation. "What do you want?"

Georgina smiled wickedly at her questions and explained her actions, "You see, I was recently admitted to a hospital for a gunshot wound of my own making Jewel."

"And what does that have to do with _me_ you psychotic bitch?" Jewel shouted, remaining still when she realized that there was no escape. "_Let go of me!_"

"Well, you see," Georgina started, staring down at her own fingernails in fake interest. "Hospital bills can add up Jewel and when you're pretty much broke, that can be quite a problem."

"You want me to pay your _hospital bill_?" the brunette spat in disbelief. "Fine! _Just let me go!_"

"No need," Georgina informed her, plopping down into the seat next to her as she took a sip of her much needed drink. "Mr. and Mrs. Bass were kind enough to do so and at their own free will at that."

"Those two are behind this?" Jewel asked in accumulating anger. "I am going to have daddy kill them _both_ as soon as this is over."

Georgina let out a wicked laugh at her weak threat and said, "Actually, neither of them have _any_ idea that I'm doing this."

"Then, why _are_ you doing this?" the brunette questioned. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," she replied. "You see Jewel, it's not my job to question what their intentions were in paying my hospital bill. I don't care if they were forced to do it or if they did it out of the kindness of their heart. Either way, Georgina Sparks doesn't like to owe anybody anything and since you seem to be their most annoying problem at the present moment, I thought I would do them the favor of teaching you a lesson or two about messing with Chuck and now Blair Bass."

"This is ridiculous!" Jewel screamed. "Let me go at once! _Jerry! Elizabeth!_ Help!"

Georgina rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics and stood up from where she was seated, leaning in close to whisper into her left ear.

"Don't bother wasting your energy _sunshine_," she told her in satisfaction. "The entire staff on this flight works for me. Lesson number one _darling_? _No one_ messes with Chuck Bass and Blair Bass except for me. Got it?"

"Yes," Jewel whimpered in fear as Georgina shouted out their destination to the pilot.


End file.
